


The Started of Something New

by twilightwings



Series: Rin's family [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Fatherhood, Motherhood, Pregnancy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightwings/pseuds/twilightwings
Summary: this is a side story of love thy brother and the that is given, I hope you enjoy





	1. 8 weeks

Athena is slowly getting used to being the Second in command of The Illuminati, being the Commander-in-chief’s mate. She had her own set of loyal bodyguards, on whom she was allowed to hand pick. She picks her squad's team members, with Mary as her personal assistant. In the common area, she is reading a good book, she decides to take a break from the busy day after she had put Rin down for a nap.

“My lady?” asked Mary as she enters the common area.

“Yes,” replies Athena as she looks up from her book that is reading.

“It’s time the Commander is summoning you!” explained Mary

“Oh, yes thank you!” answer Athena as she places the book down and got up from the couch.

“It’s been a month and a half now, so how are you my lady?” asked Mary as she follows Athena out of the Common area.

“I’m been fine Lately, however, I wish I didn’t lose the baby!” explained Athena as she and Mary walked down the Hallway towards the officer meeting room.

When they enter the meeting room, Athena smile kindly toward her mate who is sitting as the Doctor is checking over him.

Lucifer had bandages wrapped around part of his body, the rot is getting worse and is spreading throughout his skin and flesh. In reality, Lucifer hasn’t touched her in fear of infecting her with his disease.

“Lady Athena has Arrive!” called out one of the Soldier.

Lucifer looked over to his mate and smile at her, he beckons her to come to him with a wave of his glove cover hand. Which she did she lace their fingers together. “Hello, my love.”

“Hello, Lucifer how are you today?” ask Athena as she weaves her fingers on her left hand through his hairs, she is aware that the crazy obsessed scientist Michael Gedōin is glaring at her obviously jealous at her.

“I’ve been fine lately!” answer Lucifer calmly as he leans towards his mate’s touch.

Athena smiles down at him, however, when she leaned down to kiss him she frown when she heard him wheezing. His body is struggling and she knew that he is way past his limits, she kisses him on his cheek.

She left his side and sat down in the chair next to him, she smiles when she felt his tail wrapped around her thigh. “We have to find something that works!” she thought to herself. She gently runs her fingernails through his soft blond fur.

“So now that we are all here let’s get this meeting started!” ordered Lucifer calmly

“Yes, Sir!” they all answer

During the meeting Lucifer had one of his health issues where he was rushed out quickly, Athena wanted to follow. But she stays behind to fill in for him, being his second in command.

Athena calmly listened to the reports and future plans, when the meeting is finally over Homare walked up to her she had returned during the meets on Lucifer orders. She watches as all the scientist and officer left the room, she sighed when Michael Gedōin gave her one last glared towards her before he left the room.

“My lady,” replies Homare

“Yes,” replies Athena as she looks up to one of her closest friends.

“Are you worried about the Commander?” ask Homare as she stood next to her.

“Yes, I am!” answer Athena as she leans by into her chair, “We need to find something that works!” she explained calmly as her hand went to cover her mouth. “URP!”

“My lady are you fine?” ask Homare

“Yes, I’m fine!” explained Athena as she got up from her chair and motions Mary to follow her, “I have been working hard!” she reason when Homare follow them back to Athena’s office. She had been feeling unwell lately, “Mary can you order me some ginger tea?” she asks as she enters her office and sat behind her desk.

“Yes, Madam!” answer Mary as she made the order on her tablet.

Athena started signing papers, “Homare please have a sit you make me nervous standing like that!” she explained

“It’s my duty to protect you my lady!” answer Homare

“You don’t have to Homare!” explained Athena

“My lady your tea should be up soon!” explained Mary

“Thank you, Mary!” answer Athena as she continued to look over some of the paper, she had her hand over her stomach and she is rubbing it gently in a soothing matter.

“My Lady, are you not feeling well?” asked Mary who is frowning as she watches her friend rubbing her belly

“I’m fine, My stomach is just upset it was probably something I ate!” explained Athena calmly, she doesn’t want to worry Mary and Homare. “But I am planning to see Doctor Richard later on!” she explained calmly as she got up from her desk and went to her bookshelf.

“Please do My lady, you can’t risk your health the Commander speaking thought you!” explained Homare as she finally took a sit on the nearby couch.

“I know I’m his Substitute!” answer Athena as she pulls out one of the logbooks from the shelves, she suddenly drops the book to the floor and her hand flew to cover her mouth. “URPP!”

“MY LADY!” yelled Mary as she rushes toward her best friend.

Homare already on the phone calling for one of the Doctor,

Mary leads her friend to the couch and gently sit her down on it, she quickly grabs the trash can and flinches as she watches her friend throw up into it. “Oh dear!”

“Doctor Richard is on his way!” explained Homare as she hangs up her cell phone. “My lady!”

“Mmmmmm.” hums Athena into the trash can.

“I knew you were unwell!” answer Homare harshly and bluntly as she quickly got to her feet and she stared down hard at Athena with a disappointed look on her face.

“I’m not unwell!” explained Athena as she places the trash can down on the floor but made sure to keep it next to her in case she needs it still.

“Really Athena you just threw up!” answer Mary

Athena just laughed at them both, which piss off both Mary and Homare. She had her hand on her belly and rub it gently.

“My, Lady this isn’t a laughing matter!” answer Homare very upset.

“Yeah!” answer Mary as she agrees with the Captain.

Athena had stopped laughing and she smiles gently, “If you both can stop with the lecture I can tell you!”

Both Homare and Mary nod their head at her, however, they are both visual worried about her.

“Good, like I’m said before I’m not sick or anything!” explained Athena calmly

Mary was about to protest but Athena held her hand up to her best friend. While Homare just stands there quietly, the awkward silence was cut through the room.

“Ah, can you let the Doctor in please,” replies Athena as she rolls her eyes at them.

Homare opens the door and allows Doctor Richard into the office.

“Hello, my Lady how are you feeling today?” asked Doctor Richard

“I’m fine just very nauseous today!” explained Athena calmly

“I see well my lady that perfectly normal!” answer Doctor Richard

“Normal that is not normal!” answer Homare is she reprimanded the Doctor.

Mary couldn’t believe what the Doctor had said earlier, however, Homare already beat her to it.

“I see you haven’t told anyone yet my lady?” question Doctor Richard

“Huh?” asked Mary

“What?” ask Homare

“No, I haven’t yet!” explained Athena

“You see it’s perfectly normal for the first trimester!” explained Doctor Richard

“The firs………………!” shutter Mary as she realizes what Athena had meant.

Homare Todo didn’t understand why Mary suddenly had stopped talking, she had a shock looked on her face.

“Athena?” asked Mary as tears came to her eyes, she gently wiped them away.

“Yes!” answer Athena with a smile, “Before you ask Mary I haven’t told the Commander yet!” she explained calmly

Homare getting fed up from being left in the dark, finally decide to speak out against them. “What is going on?” she asks as she demands for some answer.

“Forgive me Homare!” answer Athena as she smiles gently toward her mate’s bodyguard, “doctor Richard and I have known this for months and why he also monitors me in private!” she explained calmly

“Why?” demand Homare again

“I’m pregnant!” answer Athena with a smile as she gently caresses her still flat belly, “I have the Commander’s child growing in my womb!”

Homare in the first time in her life smile, the Commander and Athena must have conceived. When he was relaxed enough before his condition had gotten worse, however, she did remember something else the Commander was hooked up to the apparatus machine. “The elixir he was hooked up to the apparatus machine!” she exclaimed 

“Yes, we know!” answer Doctor Richard as he opens his Medical bag and he pulled out somewhat small white circle thing with a wire attached to it. “But we are monitoring the fetus as well Lady Athena!”

“We are taking steps to make sure this pregnancy goes extremely well!” explained Athena calmly

“Once the baby is born we are going to test it to see if it can help the commander out!” answer Doctor Richard

Mary who is listening intently, “So is it possible that the baby can cure the Commander?” She questions calmly.

“It’s a possibility!” answer Doctor Richard as he started to check Athena’s pulsed.

“We have to wait and see!” answer Athena

“What about the creeper?” asked Mary

Athena groan at that she had forgotten about Dr. Michael Gedōin, he had already shown a huge dislike for her and Rin and often said out loud his dislike toward them when the Commander is not present in the room. When they were finally alone, she had already told Rin that he is going to be a big brother and he took it extremely well and he is also very excited about the new, he also told her that he wanted to be there when she finally tells Lucifer that is she pregnant his child.

“He’s probably going to have a bad reaction to the news!” answer Doctor Richard

“I rather have Doctor Richard caring for me during my pregnancy, than that fat manipulative, selfish, cruel, and over obsessed piece of crap coming near me or our unborn child!” Explained Athena as she suddenly growls at the thought of that man coming near her.

“Oh dear here comes the mood swing!” answer Mary as she smiled at her normally calm and patient friend’s attitude had changed suddenly, she laughs when hr best glared at her. “I'm surprised you didn’t snap at Dr. Michael Gedōin for his rude remark earlier!” she explained.

“I was close too!” answer Athena bluntly, as she leans back against her couch’s arm. “I wanted to punch him in the face!” She Explains as Her hand gently caress her belly once more.

“My lady, what did Mr. Gedōin says to you?” Asked Homare

“Just I’m not worthy and I’m only wanted to get into the Commander’s pants!” Explains Athena as she gently pulls her jacket aside and starts unbuttoned the buttons over her lower stomach. “Then he continued saying I’m a waste of the Commander’s time!”

“I will talk to him about that, he needs to understand that he had to be respectful towards you!” Answer Homare Todo who is not very pleased with the scientist's attitude, she watches interest on what Athena is doing she quirks a single fine brow up.

Mary is also watching with a confused looked on her face.

Doctor Richard waited patiently until she was done, he then took the circle thing and unravel it. It reveals to be a portable Pregnancy Ultrasonic Fetal Doppler, “ok my lady are you?” He Asked 

“Yes!” Answer Athena calmly 

Doctor Richard had lower the Doppler onto her lower belly and started to move around, coming from the speaker is a very loud and fast-paced heartbeat. “Hear that my lady that your baby’s heart!”

“Yes!” Answer Athena as tears came to her eyes.

“She about 8 weeks into her pregnancy!” Explains Doctor Richard as he put the equipment away in his doctor bags.

“I see!”

Mary went to let the maid in with the tray, “My lady are you hungry?” she asks

“Uh, a little!” answer Athena

Mary nods her head and turns back to the maid, she gave her another order. When the maid left not before waiting for the now empty push cart back to the kitchen. Mary hand Athena her tea, “this all makes sense now, you were normally not a picky eater!” she explained as she thought back.

“My lady when are you planning to tell the Commander?” question Homare bluntly.

“Oh, well I’m going to wait until he stronger to handle the new better!” explained Athena as she took a sip of her ginger tea.

“You should tell him soon, or else he’s going to notice your belly growing!” answer Homare bluntly, she looked toward her phone when it started buzzing

“I know!” answer Athena as she rebuttons her shirt and readjusts her military jacket, she smiles down at her still flat belly. “I hope the baby looks like the commander!” she explained with a dreamy looked on her face.

“The baby might look like you!” answer Mary

“Yeah, But I hope the baby has blond hair with a blond tail!” answer Athena as she laughs

“Do you know the gender yet?” asked Mary

“The fetus is still too small to see the gender!” explained Doctor Richard

Athena smile but when she looked over to Homare she notices that is she on her phone talking to someone, she waited patiently for Homare to finish. When she saw the Homare had hung up her cell phone she decided to ask her now, “Homare who is that?”

“One of the doctors, The Commander-in-chief is awake now!” explained Homare

“He is!” answer Athena calmly

“Yes, He wants to see us for follow-ups report!” explained Homare as she put her cell phone away.

“I see!” answer Athena as she got up from the couch. “Shall we get going,” she replies with a smile.

They saw Lund and Strom waiting for them outside the Chamber.

Both Mary and Homare nod their head, they and Doctor Richard follow Athena to the medical chamber where Lucifer is located at. When they enter the chamber they saw the Lucifer is sitting up on the bed, with a towel across his naked lap. He had several different IV drips and wire Attach to him, he also had his Jacket draped over his shoulder like a cape.

“Lucifer?” ask Athena as she slowly walked up to him, she got his attention when she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Lucifer looked up at her with a dazed look in his eyes, “Athena my love.” he replies tiredly.

Athena smiles sadly at him, as she gently rubs her hand through his blond locks of hair. “How is he, Doctor?” she asks in a worried tone.

“He’s been temporary heal, however, once he been removed from the apparatus machine his body will start to fail him again!” explained the Doctor

“I see!” answer Athena

“Who else we are waiting for?” asked Mark

“We are waiting for Michael Gedōin, Egyn, and Rin to arrive!” explained the Doctor who is caring for Lucifer.

Athena groans at the crazy Doctor name, she kept rubbing her hand against her mates hair. She decides now it was the best time to tell Lucifer, that they are going to have a new addition to their family. Before she could say anything, the three people who they were waiting to enter the room.

Rin who is barely one is riding on Egyn’s back, he giggles happily which brought a smile to her face.

“Good, now that we are all here let’s get the following report going now!” ordered Lucifer

“Yes.” answer everyone in the room.

Athena watches as Rin sid off from Egyn’s back and ran toward the bed where his brother is sitting on, with help from his mama who picks him up and places him on the bed next to his older brother.  
“Forgive my appearance I have been asleep!” explained Lucifer as he watches his younger brother play with his tail.

“Yes, however Lucifer I have something to tell you!” explained Athena as she smiles at Rin, who looked up at her.

She looked to the Doctor in the room, she also ignored Michael Gedōin’s cold glared at her and Rin. “We have to find an elixir that works!” she explained calmly as she got the attention of Lucifer who looks up at her.

“We are testing every elixir we made!” explained Michael Gedōin rudely.

This made Athena clutch her fist at the selfish and self-centered man, she wants to punch him so bad. “I’m aware Doctor if you stop thinking about your obsession and get your fat ass back to work we would have something that actually works!” she answers harshly getting the attention of Egyn, who looked with his mouth open. 

Michael Gedōin mouth drop opens he had never anyone yelled at him before like the worthless women just did. He couldn’t talk back to her without the wrath of Lord Lucifer, so he didn’t say anything for once.

“Athena are you alright?” ask Egyn worriedly

“My love?” ask Lucifer as he reaches out a hand to her.

“Forgive me, I’m not myself lately!” explained Athena calmly as she took a deep breath to calm herself down from her sudden outburst. She looked down at Lucifer, “I like said before we have to work even more hard than before!” she explained Calmly

“Why?” ask Egyn who finally recover from Athena random outbursts.

Athena looks over to Homare, Mary, and Doctor Richard. Who gave her an encouraging smile. Well just the two of them, Homare jus kept her face neutral. However, her eyes are showing encouragement. “Lucifer I have something to tell you!” she explained calmly as she gently took his hand into her, she is also careful with the IV drips to attach there.

“Yes, My love?” ask Lucifer

“You are going to be a father!” explained Athena suddenly as she smiles down at Lucifer who looked up at her in shock.

“What?” breath Lucifer as he questions her.

“I’m pregnant Lucifer!” explained Athena

“I’m going to be a father?” asked Lucifer

“Yes!” answer Athena as she smiles down at Lucifer, “I’m 8 weeks pregnant!”

Lucifer couldn’t believe it, his mate is pregnant again. He has now a new found hope for the experiment, that makes him want to work harder. “We have to make an Elixir that works!” he orders for his newfound resolved. For the forsaken of himself and his unborn child, “run any possible simulation!” he added

“Yes, Sir!” answer all the scientists in the room.

Michael Gedōin couldn’t believe on what he’s hearing, that the worthless women is now pregnant with the Commander’s child. Well her suddenly attitude change makes sense now, he watches with envy as the Commander's hand is rubbing his mate’s still flat belly, Egyn and Rin were happily smiling at the news of a new family member that is going to be on its way soon.

“I wanted results as soon as possible!” answer Lucifer as he orders his follower calmly.

“YES, SIR!”


	2. Month 1 part 1

Athena is in her office working as she is waiting to go to her first ultrasound and Lucifer is going to be present, she excited to see his reaction is going to be when he sees his child for the first time.

She had been writing names down for their future child for both boys and girls on a list.

Athena is also getting very annoyed with Michael Gedōin who wanted to monitor her during her pregnancy. She already told him that Doctor Richard is handing it perfectly, of course, that man can’t even take a hint.

She looked over a name list because she adds a few more names to it.

The 3 names for a female she likes is Yue, Artemis, and Avalon. So she mostly circles them, to remind herself that she loves the names.

It is also hard to pick names for the boys though, she had only 2 names circle and it’s Riku and Sora, however, both Artemis and Yue are unisex names for both genders.

“God, who knew this was going to be hard.” She Replies to herself, as she smiled down at her belly and gently rub it. “I can’t wait to see what you looked like a little baby!”

“My lady.”

Athena flinched at the sounds of Mary’s voice, “oh!!” She Answers as she jumped in her chair a little, “Mary you scared me!” She Explains gently.

“Forgive me, my lady!” Answer Mary who bow a little.

“No the fault is my owns, I wasn’t paying attention!” Explains Athena calmly as she smiled at her best friends.

Mary laughs at her friend, “Doctor Richard has summoned you!” She Explains 

“Ah, is it time.” Replies Athena calmly and happily.

“Yes!” 

Both Mary and Athena is walking towards Doctor Richard’s office when they finally got there and open. Athena saw that Lucifer and his bodyguards, Egyn and Rin is waiting for them. However, there also an unwanted guest there too, Michael Gedōin had invited himself even though she already told him that she does not want him there. 

“Ah, my lady.” Replies Doctor Richard as he smiles at her kindly, “how are you feeling today?”

“I’m fine!” Answer Athena as she walked over to Lucifer who is sitting in his wheelchair.

Lucifer smiles calmly as he held his hand out to her.

“I see, however, how is your morning sickness?” Ask Richard 

“So, so certain smell bothers me and I usually lose my stomach before lunch!” Explains Athena she gently slipped her hand into Lucifer’s hands. “Hello dear.” She greets gently, she frowned when she started to study him. There is now a bandage wrapped around his neck, he back wearing his mask again. She could see specs of blood on his uniform and part of his golden mask mostly where the eyes holes are at.

“Hello, my love!” Wheeze Lucifer as his voice came out rougher, he suddenly coughs.

“Lucifer?” Ask Athena in a worried tone.

Lucifer stop coughing and took a deep breath, “don’t worry about me, my love!” 

Athena studies her mates, she very worried about him. She hates seeing him suffer and in pain as well. “I can’t help it Lucifer I hate seeing you like this!” She Explains calmly

“We, we’ll find something that works my love!” Answer Lucifer In a raspy voice.

Athena smile sadly she kneels down next to him, “I know but I can’t help to worried about you!”

Lucifer was about to Answer, however, the youngest member in the group started to whines and complain.

“Baby, I want to see the baby!” Whine Rin who is squirming in Egyn’s arms, “baby now!” demand Rin as he started to throw a tantrum.

“Oh, dear!” answer Athena

“Yes, let’s get started,” replies Richard as he motions to the exam table.

“Yes!” answer Athena who smiles at Lucifer as she stands up to her feet, she walked over to the exam table. Before she got onto it, she took off her jacket and handed it to Mary, she unbuttons her dress shirt revealing her belly. She gently got up onto the bed and laid down upon it, “Alright doctor I’m ready!” she smiles to Lucifer who is pushed closer by one of Doctor Richard’s nurses to see the screen more better. She gently took Lucifer’s hand into her.

Doctor Richard before turn on the ultrasound machine, he glared at Michael Gedōin who is standing in the corner of the room. Probably been order to stay there by the Commander, Doctor Richard finish turning on the machine. He put gel onto Athena’s belly, which causes her to Flinch from the sudden coldest.

“Oh, It’s cold!” explained Athena

“Forgive me, Lady, I should have warned you!” answer Doctor Richard as he picks up the ultrasound Doppler and places it on her belly, he started moving it around trying to find the new life that is growing inside of Athena. “Come on where are you?”

Everyone is waiting patiently, well only one is squirming and still whining. Lucifer kept his eyes calmly on the screen waiting to see his child.

“Ah, there I found you!” answer Doctor Richard as he moves the ultrasound machine to face everyone in the room.

Egyn from the year of being a Doctor somewhat spots the little blob on the screen decided to show Rin, “Ohhhh, looked Rinny!” he answered excitedly as he pointed to the screen.

“Baby where the baby?” question Rin as he pouts sadly.

“Hold on Lord Rin, Looked Commander that your baby!” answer Doctor Richard as he pointed to the screen, “see this little blob Sir that’s your child!” he Explained

Lucifer is speechless he can see his child, he felt Athena’s hand tighten around his. He looked down at her and notice she had tears in her eyes. “My love Athena, why are you crying?”

“I’m happy Lucifer!” explained Athena as she wiped her tears with her free hand. “Don’t worry it’s normal mood swings!” She Explains.

“Commander do you want to hear the heartbeat?” asked Doctor Richard.

“Yes!” answer Lucifer

Doctor Richard smile at his Commander then he switches on the speaker, a fast-paced heartbeat came through speakers. It made Egyn started crying like a baby Lund, Strom, and Homare didn’t show any emotion. However they are happy for their Commander and his mate, “The baby’s heart is very strong!” he explained.

“I can hear it!” answer Lucifer suddenly, he is completely engrossed only on the computer screen where he can see his child. When he finally hear it’s beating heart he only said four words.

“Lucifer?” asked Egyn worriedly

“Commander?”

“Lucifer?” asked Athena who looked up at her silent mate, she felt him squeezing her hand this time. “Dear are you fine?”

“Thank…….you,” replies Lucifer suddenly

“Huh?”

“You are giving me a reason to fight and to work harder for my goal, I thank you my love!” explained Lucifer raspy.

Athena didn’t say anything instead she brought Lucifer’s hand that she is still holding to her lips, she gingerly kisses it. “You don’t have to thank me my dear!” she explained 

Meanwhile in the corner of the room

Michael Gedōin can hear the baby’s heart beats from where he is standing, now he really wanted to get involved with the pregnancy of the Commander’s mate. Evening thought he still thinks she is worthless, “Lord, Lucifer congratulation your child." he replies

Egyn rolled his eyes and pretend to cough into his, "suck.......up!" he coughed, which causes Rin to giggle.

Michael Gedōin glared at Egyn and Rin who is sniggering at him, he brushed it off. "Lord Lucifer, it would be my honor if I help out during her pregnancy?" 

Athena squeezes Lucifer's hand to show that she is nervous about Michael Gedōin's suggestion, this didn't go unnoticed by Lucifer.

Lucifer looked into his pregnant mate's pleading eyes and he understood she does not want him near their child. "Mr. Michael Gedōin, forgive me but Doctor Richard is perfectly fine caring for my mate and our child!" explained Lucifer calmly

Michael Gedōin mouth drops open after he heard Lucifer's replies, "But.....But, Lord Lucifer I believe if I help the result will be better!" he exclaimed.

at this pointed Homare Todo had lost her patience with him and spoke out, "Address him but his title, you're too casual!" she explained as she reprimanded the crazy doctor.

"This arrogant pig of a woman!" As Michael Gedōin thought to himself, when he noticed that Lucifer is looking at him he decide not to make a fool of himself. This was his way to gain Lucifer's favor, "Forgive me, Commander, I must have stepped out of line!" he explained 

"Mr. Gedōin I am Deeply grateful for you to offer your aid to help my pregnant mate, however, you already have a lot on your busy schedule so I couldn't possibly add any more work!" Explained Lucifer as he went to Rub Athena's flat belly that house his growing child. After Doctor Richard had wiped off the gel

"No, Commander I just wanted to offer you, my services!" answer Michael Gedōin fully aware that Egyn is making a face, that is making Rin laugh like crazy.

"You are offering me help with your elixir that will hopefully one day cure me of my ailment!" explained Lucifer in hopes to gets his crazy obsessed stalker to leave the room and to leave him and his family alone.

"I'm not worthy for your praise, Sir!" answer Michael Gedōin as he drops to his knees like a drama queen.

Athena who just sat up on the bed sweat drop at the idiot, he is actually making himself looked like a fool. She Looks at Lucifer even though he’s wearing his mask, she could tell by the sound of his voice that he is getting very annoyed.

“Mr. Gedōin do you have work to do?” asked Doctor Richard

“Ah, Yes I should get back to work!” explained Michael Gedōin as he left the room after he had left everyone in the room sighed in relief.

“Why do we him have again Lucifer?” ask Egyn as he threw Rin up into the air before he caught him again.

Rin squeals happily "Again, Again." as he flapped his arms like a baby bird, he squeals again when Egyn obeyed him.

"Seriously why do we still have him?" asked Egyn as he gently weaves his arms under Rin kneecaps and hung him upside down, he smiles when Rin lets his arms hung down.

"I can get rid of him anytime, however, I still need him!" Explained Lucifer 

"that's, not a good answer dear, He's rude to me and rin!" answer Athena as she buttons up her dress shirt again, "I don't want him near me or our child!" she explained as she laid protective hands over where their child is growing. "I'm scared that he will hurt him or her!"

"I would never allow him to my love!" answer Lucifer as he growls protectively. “Or else he would be facing my wrath!”

“Ok!” answer Athena quietly knowing that Lucifer is good with his words.

“I have to admit sir several times I wanted to punch him!” answer doctor Richard who admits his honestly, “my lady for next appointment would be for your amniocentesis, which I would just explain beforehand.”

“Ok, so when will you actually do the amniocentesis?” asked Athena as she gently slipped off the bed.

“That would be between 14 and 16 weeks gestation.!” explained doctor Richard calmly, “I’ll be removing about 20-30ml of fluid!” he explained again

Egyn is listening as well, “what else Doc?” he asked

“Ah, by then we can tell if the baby is a boy or girl!” explained Doctor Richard

“Really?” Asked Egyn excitedly as he placed Rin down onto the ground because how bad he was squirming.

“Yes lord Egyn!” Answer Doctor Richard 

“Baby, baby.” Sings Rin as he ran over to his other older brother and his mama, when he got to them he started hopping from feet to feet. “When baby gets here mama?” He Asked happily.

“Rinny the baby is too small still!” Explains Athena 

“But I want the baby out now!!!!!!!” Whines Rin as started to throw a tantrum.

“Rin calm yourself!” Answer Lucifer 

“NO, NOOO I want the baby now!” Cries Rin 

“Rin!!” Growl Lucifer getting very annoyed with his baby brother babyish tantrums, however, he made sure not to grab him. Because Egyn had told him that Rin did bite him on his hand before, that when wasn’t listening to him.

“Nooooo!” Cries Rin who starting smacking his older brother’s arms.

“Commander!” Answer Homare who is about to rush and grab Rin but Lucifer held up his hand, she watches as Rin hits his older brother on his arms and chest.

At this point Lucifer is starting to get very frustrated with his baby brother, he was about to raise his hand to spank his baby brother’s butt. However, Athena can to his aid.

Athena gently grabs Rin and place him on the exam table, she sighed when Rin tries to hit her. She carefully caught Rin’s hands and held them in hers, “oh baby, please don’t cry!” She pleads calmly, as she watches Rin cries even harder.

“No………!” Cries Rin as he started finally to calm down.

“Do you feel better baby?” Asked Athena gently 

Rin sniffles as he nods his head.

“Baby I know you are excited, but the baby is still too small to come out!” Explains Athena as he caresses Rin’s hair, “ it still has to get bigger!”

“How will it get bigger, mama?” Asked Rin innocently 

Athena smiled at Rin and she place a kiss on his forehead after she was done she pulled back. “I have to help the baby, by caring and nourishing it while it’s still in my belly!”

Rin than looked from his mama's face to her still flat belly, he had a confused looked on his face. “Mama how did the baby got in your belly!” He Asked innocently, however, his eyes widened from the thought. “Mama did you eat the baby!!!!!” He cried.

Egyn started laughing at the faces everyone is making, he let it side with Lucifer because he’s Wearing the mask. 

“No baby I didn’t eat the baby!” Explains Athena calmly as she wiped Rin’s tears with her thumb, I had someone help put the baby in me!”

“How?”

At this point Lucifer started coughing, he accidentally choked on his own spit. He doesn’t really want to Explains to his baby brother about sex, not at least until he’s older to understand better.

“I’ll promise to tell you when you are older!” Answer Athena in hope to pacify him and also to keep him from asking more awkward questions. “However, I do believe you need to apologize to your big brother!” She Explains calmly.

Rin made a pouting face at his mama.

“Don’t give me that baby, you were hitting your big brother!” Explains Athena 

“Ok!” Answer Rin sadly 

“Ok baby go say sorry!” Answer Athena as she picks up Rin off from the table and placed him gently on the floor. She gently pats him on his back, to get him to move forward.

Rin stood in front of his older brother, he kept his head down for a bit. He looked up at his big brother, “uppies please!” He Answers as he lifts his arms to his big brother.

Lucifer rolls his eyes at his little brother, evening though he said please that was more a Demand. He gently leans forward in his wheelchair and lifts his brother onto his lap, he quickly moves his head out of the way from his baby brother’s hands. “Rin leave my mask alone!” He Answers calmly 

“Big brother, I want to see your face.” Pleads Rin

“Forgive me, however, I don’t want to scare you!” Explains Lucifer calmly 

“Big brother why can’t you take off that dumb mask just this once?” Asked Rin

“Rin I know you want to see my face, however, my Face Is no longer noticeable!” Explains Lucifer 

Rin looked into his older brother’s eyes, which he can only see through his mask eye holes. “Okay.” He Replies sadly, as he looked down to his hands. “Big brother I’m sorry for hitting you!”

“It’s fine Rin!” Answer Lucifer as he started to rub his baby brother’s back, “You are only excited about the baby, however, the way you act was inappropriate!” He Explains 

Rin pouty sadly, “I’m sorry!” He Answers again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a side story of love thy brother and the that is given, I hope you enjoy


	3. Month 1 part 2

Athena is in her office once more, she is having a snack a very, very strange snack. In reality, it was gross looking but, however, she wanted it.

She started having cravings and it’s mostly what the baby wants.

“My lady, that is the grossest thing I ever have seen you eat!” Explains Mary as she places a cup of red looking tea in front of Athena.

“I can’t help it, the baby wants it!” Explains Athena as she pouts sadly

“It’s normal my lady, however, that strangest food combination pickles and peanut butter!” Answer Mary as held the circle tray to her bust.

“Hmmm.” Hums Athena as she took a sip from her tea, “mmmmmmm, this tea is delicious.” She Replies as she placed the cup gently on the desk.

“Oh yes, it’s made especially for your morning sickness!” Explains Mary 

“Hmm, it smells like cranberries!” Answer Athena 

“There other favor as well!” Explains Mary

“Mmmm.”

“So, have you and the Commander talked about what gender you want?” Ask Mary

“He says he doesn’t care as long it’s healthy!” Explains Athena 

“Geez, That’s not a good Replies!” Explains Mary as she pointed out the obvious.

“I know that!” Answer Athena as she remembered yesterday.

-yesterday-

In the higher ups dining room waiting for dinner, just enjoying each other’s company. Lucifer wanted to join them but he doesn’t want to eat alone, so the doctor makes sure to have a portable IV drip attached to his wheelchair. They had it attached to the base of his neck.

Rin sat in his high chair in the middle of Lucifer and Egyn, he giggling like crazy every time Egyn made a face or funny sounds. Rin is even holding Lucifer’s golden mask in his hands, he started begging for him to hold the mask once Lucifer had taken off after all the Rotting flesh vanished temporarily.

Everyone watched as Rin entrained himself, he put on the mask as well, however, with Lucifer being older and mask doesn’t fit well on little Rin’s face.

At first, the reason why he wanted the mask was to throw it intended to break it, but before he could even do it, Homare Todo caught him. So he just ends up playing with it.

“I’m hungry I’m hungry!” Chants Rin as he held the golden mask on the top of his head, “I want foods, I want foodie!”

“Are you hungry Rinny Rin!” Answer Egyn as he started to tickled his baby brother’s belly, he smiled when Rin giggles wildly. 

“Stop……..!” Answer Rin as he took one of his hands and start swatting his older brother’s hand with his.

Athena watches the brother than she looked to her mate. “Lucifer.” She Replies as she got his attention.

“Yes, my love!” Answer Lucifer as he looked towards his mate.

“So, what are you hoping for?” Asked Athena 

“Huh, I don’t understand my love!” Explains Lucifer 

“Sorry, the gender of our baby!” Explains Athena as her hand drifted to her belly.

“Oh, right now I just want our child to be healthy I don’t really care on what gender we get!” explained Lucifer as he took back his mask from Rin when he notices his baby brother is planning to try and throw it again. 

“That not a good answer Dear!” explained Athena

“Athena, what if the baby inherit my ailment!” answer Lucifer as he looked at his blood-spotted gloves. “That is what making me worried if my child suffers it’s easier if it just me but my child!” he explained fully aware that everyone is listening to him talk, he laid his hand on the table and his other hand rubs his face.

Athena smile sadly she then reaches over and places a warm hand on the hand that Lucifer laid on the dinner table, “we can go through that together, Lucifer!” she explained calmly, she knew Lucifer as every right to worried about the unknown. “Our child might be healthy you may never know about that!”

Lucifer didn’t say anything this time, he didn’t want his child to hate him one day. He also doesn’t want Rin to hate him as well.

“Lucifer, big brother you had been thinking about that a lot!” explained Egyn, he notices how upset Lucifer sound. He had probably been thinking about that ever since he found out that Athena is pregnant, “it’s perfectly normal to be worried about the unknown!”

“My beloved mate!” answer Athena as she cups Lucifer’s cheek and gently forces him to look into her eyes. “We’ll just continue monitoring our child!” she explained as she rubs his cheek with her thumb. “We’ll take Step to ensure our child’s health!”

“How can you be sure?” question Lucifer

“I’m not sure!” answer Athena

Lucifer was about to answer again, however, the maids and butlers interrupt him from even starting a sentence.

“Dinner is served!” answer the Head Butler

“Oh, what for dinner?” asked Egyn excitedly

“Roast beef, garlic dinner rolls, fry brussels sprouts, and fondant potatoes!” explained the Head Butler

“Ohhhh, Yummy right Rinny?” asked Egyn as he started to poke his little brother’s belly.

“FOOD, food!” chanted Rin happily as he waves his arms around showing how excited he is.

The serving cart with the food, as soon as came close the smell hit Athena like a steel wall.

“URGGH!” Athena clamped her hand over her mouth.

“My love are you ok?” asked Lucifer in a worried tone

“Yes, forgive me for making everyone worried I can’t handle the smell right now!” explained Athena calmly in hopes to pacify Lucifer.

“Athena will you be able to eat dinner?” asked Egyn

“Yes, don’t worried about me I can manage!” explained Athena

The head butler who knew that Athena is currently pregnant with the Commander’s child, decide to spoked out. “Commander, we had also made a soup for Lady Athena!” he explained calmly

“Perfected bring it out!” ordered Lucifer as he spoke out to keep Athena from talking.

“One of the cooks made for his wife who is was at one pointed pregnant!” explained the head butler as he gives one of the maids a gesture to retrieve the soup for lady Athena.

~end of flashback~

“Oh, Mary can you do something for me?” asked Athena as she remembers something important.

“Yes!” answer Mary

“I have written down a list of supplies I need can you go to town and get them for me?” asked Athena

“Of course!” answered Mary with a smile.

Athena smile at her best friend and handed her the list she hands written earlier, “I would go myself, however……”

“The Commander?” asked Mary as she looked over the list, she notices they requests for sewing and knitting supplies.

“Yes!” groan, Athena, as she rubs her hand over her face and releases a defeated sighed, “He’s starting to get on my nerves, I can’t do anything without complaining or mothering me!”

“Well you are pregnant with his first child, so I can understand him!”

“He has every right to worried!” explained Athena, however, when she thought back how bad he reacted when she told him that she wanted to go into town for a bit. 

-An hour earlier-

In Lucifer’s personal office Athena is sitting on his couch occasionally, she will look towards Lucifer who is sitting behind his desk working. He had once again IV drips attached to the nape of his neck, she is very nervous on how she is going to approach this how is she going to come out and just ask him, however, she just decide to do it.

“Dear?”

“Mmmmm!” hums Lucifer to show his mate that he is listening as he sits behind his desk signing paperwork, Homare, Lund, and Strom. Are also in Lucifer’s office with them, 

“Lucifer, May I go into town for a bit?” Ask Athena calmly from where is she sitting at on the couch, she frowns when she notice that he had stopped working.

“May I ask why?” asked Lucifer as he looked up to her.

“I just wanted to go and get supplies, dear!” explained Athena, the truth is she had found a shop that sells crafts, sewing and knitting supplies. She wanted to buy some sewing and knitting supplies to make something before their child is born, it was only a simple request on her part. “I’ll be back before you know it!”

“I don’t feel comfortable with you going by yourself!” explained Lucifer as he places his pen down.

“I won’t be going alone, I’ll be going with my bodyguards!” explained Athena

“I trust your bodyguard, however, my answer is no!” answer Lucifer as lean back in his chair. “Unless if you allow Lund and Strom goes with you!” he explained

“I’m not taken Lund and Strom, no offense for you both!” answer Athena, as she looks to Lund and Strom who both nods their head towards her. “They are your bodyguards!” she answers as she pointed out as she starting to get angry at him.

“Then my answer is no!”

Athena stared at Lucifer in disbelief, he is actually treating her like a porcelain doll that threatens to break. 

“I’m not going to start an argument with you my love!” explained Lucifer

“I don’t see the problem before you let me out to town before even when after I mated with you!” explained Athena

“That was before you started sharing your body with our child!” explained Lucifer

“I’m pregnant Lucifer, stop treating me like I’m weak!” answer Athena as she almost growls out loud.

“Please, Athena give me this to keep my mind at ease!” answer Lucifer

Athena couldn’t even say anything without yelling at him, instead, she got up the couch and walked out of his Lucifer. Without say any sort of goodbye to anyone to the office.

-An hour later-

Athena lean back into her chair, “I know he’s doing it to protect me, however, just give me some space where I don’t feel trapped!”

“My lady, he just wanted you safe after what happened before this baby!” explained Mary

“I know!” answer Athena as she looked out her window when she heard a bird singing next to it, “So Mary can you get my stuff from the store?” she asked in hope.

“Yes!” answer Mary

Athena was about to answer, however, a knock to the door interrupt from speaking. She watches as Mary opened her office’s door, she quirk up a brow when she saw it was one of the maids. “Yes!”

“Forgive for the intrusion my lady, but the Commander send you something to eat and drink!” explained the Maid as she bows to her.

Athena smile at Lucifer’s thoughtfulness, however, she is still angry with him. “Thank you leave it here, Mary can handle it!” she answers calmly 

“Yes, Madam!” answer the maid as she bows and then she calmly left the room.

“This must be Lucifer way to tell me he’s sorry!” answer Athena as she laughs.

Mary smile as she walked towards the pushcart and she push closer to the desk, “It’s your favorite, my lady!” 

“Ah!” answer Athena as she smiled 

Mary picked up the plated and brought it over to Athena, she places it in front of her. “The best way to tell someone their sorry is to butter them up!” she explained as she laughs.

Athena smile as she looked at the sandwich on the plate, “I’m still angry at him but I will go see him when I’m calmed down!” she explained as she watches Mary placed the cup of iced tea next to her.

“Yes madam!” answer Mary

“Hmm.” hums Athena as she took a bite out of the sandwich.

“Well, My lady I should get to town and get the stuff you asked for!” explained Mary as she left the office.

“Thank…….you,” replies Athena with her mouth barely full with food.

The time has past and Athena is now sitting on her couch reading a book, she had called Mary earlier and ask her to go to the bookstore and buy 2 books. They will help her and Lucifer out, she had asked her to get ‘DUDE, You’re gonna be a DAD, What to Expect When You're Expecting’ she also said she can get any other books. That she thinks could help.

She kept a close eye on Rin who is playing with some blocks on the floor, she is humming a gentle tone. Which Rin love to listen too.

There is a gently knock to the door and Athena looked toward it, “ENTER!” she called out, she pretty sure she knew who it is. She had sent a request to him earlier, the open and it reveals to be Lucifer, Homare, Lund, and Strom.

“Big brother!” called out Rin who drop one of his blocks, when he noticed his big brother enter the room.

Lund is pushing Lucifer in his wheelchair, his legs must have giving out again earlier in the day.

“Looey,” replies Rin can’t really pronounce his big brother name fully yet, so he says it the way that is easier for him.

Lucifer sighed at his younger brother childish nickname for him, however, he never corrects him.

“Hello, dear!” answer Athena as she looked up from her book toward Lucifer.

“Hello, my love!” answer Lucifer cautiously obviously still believe his mate is still angry with him.

Athena smile at him, “Lucifer don’t worry I’m not mad anymore so you can relax!” she explained calmly as she places the book next to her.

“Where Mary?” ask Lucifer

“She is in town at my request!” explained Athena

“Oh,” replies Lucifer, he figured she had sent Mary in her place instead. 

“She just message me she is now returning!” explained Athena

“Oh!” answer Lucifer as he motions to be brought to the couch so he can sit on it. With the help from Lund, he is now sitting on the couch that is across from Athena, he watches as Rin walked up to him holding his stuffed bunny.

“Looey, it’s Mr. Bun Bun!” explained Rin as he climbed on top of the couch so he can sit next to his older brother and he shows his bunny stuffed animal to him.

“I see him!” answer Lucifer he remembered that bunny stuffed animal it’s something that Egyn had bought and had given it to Rin when he was still a baby, he also know Rin carried the stuffed toy around in his arms and he will cry if he doesn’t have it.

“He loves that toy!” answer Athena with a smile as she watches Rin give his older brother his toy bunny, she smiled when Lucifer took it from him.

“I see that!” answer Lucifer as he studies the toy stuffed bunny. “How old he was when Egyn gave it to him?” he asked as he handed the toy back to Rin who gave it a big bear hug.

“He was almost 3 to 4 months old I believe!” answer Athena

“Hmmm.” hums Lucifer as he caresses Rin’s head.

“You know Dear I believe you are going to be a great father!” explained Athena which caught Lucifer’s attention.

“Do you believe that?” asked Lucifer intrigue

“Yes, You are great with Rin!” explained Athena as she watches Rin still holding his stuffed bunny, he had stuck his thumb in his mouth. He had laid down next to his older brother using Lucifer’s lap as a pillow, he sleepy blinking as he looked around the room. “Oh it’s nap time!” she answers calmly and with a happy smile.

Lucifer eyes soften at his baby brother, he gently caresses Rin’s head and hair. He gently pulled off a throw blanket off the back on the couch he is sitting on. He draped the blanket over Rin who is now falling asleep, “I never thought raising Rin would make me have a mindset of a father, however!”

“Caring for Rin change your mind?” asked Athena

“Yes!”  
As they continued to talk to each other Mary enter the office with Egyn in tow, both Mary and Egyn are carrying canvas cloth bags in their hands. She also grateful that Egyn had company Mary to the town, which is why Rin is hanging with her in her office.

“My Lady, I have returned from the town!” answer Mary

“Thank you for doing Mary!” answer Athena as she smiles at Mary and Egyn

Mary nods her head towards her best friend when saluted Lucifer when she finally notices him. “Commander,” she replies nervously which caught Egyn’s attention.

“At ease!” ordered Lucifer but he made sure to kept his quite so he doesn’t bother a sleeping Rin.

Mary nods her head at Lucifer she took the bag that Egyn was still holding, she turns to face Athena and walked over to place the bags on top of the coffee table. “I made sure to get everything on your list!” she explained calmly.

Athena smiled at her best friend/assistant, she moves closer to the two bags and started searching through one of them.

Everyone is watching her in silence, she smiles when she pulled out about four books two ask had asked Mary to buy for her. She read the cover of the new additional books, The Mama Natural Week-by-Week Guide to Pregnancy, and Childbirth and What to Eat When You're Pregnant.

Athena picks up the first book and then handed it to Lucifer, “Here dear give you something to read when your resting or in bed!” she explained as she watches when Lucifer took the book, she smiled when he quirks an eyebrow at the title.

Lucifer read the name out loud, “DUDE, You’re gonna be a DAD!” he read as he let out a chuckle.

“It’s one of the most popular books for father to be!” explained Athena calmly.

Egyn then walked up and looked at the book over Lucifer shoulder, he just laughs. “Hey big brother you have to read so you don’t panic!” he laughed when Lucifer glared at him.

“Lucifer, please can you just read it for me?” asked Athena

Lucifer looked toward his mates and sighed, “Yes my love I’ll read it!” he smiles at her, to show her that he is willing to read the book on fatherhood for her and the child sake. “What else is in your bags?” he asked as he put down the book next to him and pointed to the bags on the coffee table.

“Ah, just some sewing and knitting supplies!” explained Athena as she looked into the bags again, she also notices that they are yarns of different color and different types of fabric in there.


	4. Month 1 part 3 ending

Athena is sitting on her couch knitting, sitting across from is Homare who had decided to join her after she had left Lucifer.

Apparently when she was reporting something to Lucifer, however, he had fallen asleep on her, due to all the painkillers and drugs.

Homare watch as Athena is knitting what she believes to be a blanket which it is a neutral color cream which it is perfect to use for any gender. “You are pretty skilled at that my Lady?” she questioned.

“It becomes easier once you get the hang of it!” Explains Athena. 

“Mmmmm.” 

“You should try it, I heard it’s good for stress relief.” Replies Athena 

“I’ll look into it, my lady!” Answer Homare 

“You know Dr. Michael Gedōin is getting on my nerves again!” explained Athena as she places the knitting she working on right on her laps. “He requested an audience with me!”

“He didn’t do anything inappropriate towards you my lady?” ask Homare in worried.

“No, he just wanted to talk!” explained Athena

~flash back~

“My Lady.” replies one of the footsoldiers, he had knocked on the door before enter as he enters into her office and bow to her.

“Yes,” replies Athena as she looked up from her paperwork.

“My lady, Dr. Michael Gedōin is outside and he wants an audience with you!” explained the Soldier

Athena groan at the crazy doctor name “let him in, however, be on standby nearby!” she explained calmly.

“Yes madam!” answer the Soldier

Athena watch the Soldier as he turns to the office door and motion the crazy doctor to enter the room, she watches when Dr. Michael Gedōin finally enters the office with a huge fake smile on his face.

“My lady my don’t you looked beautiful today!” exclaimed Dr. Michael Gedōin as he bows slightly toward her, “you are absolutely glowing my lady!” he explained with a very fake smile.

“Dr. Michael Gedōin, I know that is just an act!” explained Athena as she lean back on her chair.

Michael Gedōin flinched at the sound of her voice, he had forgotten this woman is very observed but he can’t be rude to her or else it would displease Lord Lucifer. “My Lady please forgive the intrusion!” He Answers calmly, however, he is gritting his teeth he kept telling himself he is here for a reason.

Athena just stared at him but then she cut to the chase, “Why are you here Mr. Gedōin?” she asks

“I just decided if you need any of my serves!” explained Michael Gedōin

“Mr. Gedōin I’ve already explained to beforehand I’ve already had a doctor caring for me and our unborn child!” explained Athena

“I’m aware my Lady!” answer Michael Gedōin.

“Plus didn’t the Commander Explains to you as well, he didn’t want to add any more to your busy schedule!” Explains Athena 

“I know my lady, however, I feel this delicate matter! Explains Michael Gedōin as he sweatdrop. “I feel anything could happen a pregnancy is a very delicate matter!” He Explains but when he looked towards the useless women, he regretted what he had said.

Athena is glaring at the inconsiderate scientists, her glared had become so icy and very, very hard. “Excuse me!” She Growls angrily.

Michael Gedōin for once wish he kept his mouth shut, “My lady please I had the explanations please forgive me!” He Explains as he bows to show he’s sorry.

“Mr. Gedōin leaves before I lose my patience with you!” Ordered Athena in a very harsh tone. The soldier in the as well flinched at the coldest of her voice.

Michael Gedōin wanted to protest, however, it was best if he just leaves her alone.

~end of flashback~

“I told him to leave!” Explains Athena as she places a hand on her still flat belly, “soon I’ll be 2 months pregnant!” She Answer with a warm smile.

“I’m looking forward to that day my lady when the baby is finally born!” Answer Homare 

“I know I’m also looking forward that too!” answer Athena 

“The Commander, I know he’s somewhat nervous to become a father!” Explains Homare as she picks up a teacup and took a sip from it and then she continues after she places the teacup down on the coffee table. “He has been reading the book you gave him couple weeks ago my lady?

“That’s good!” Answer Athena as she as well sips from a teacup. 

“And he’s been writing down notes!” explained Homare

“He’s really dedicated to this!” explained Athena

“He has a new found resolve for perfecting a perfect elixir for himself and Satan!” explained Homare

“I know!” answer Athena

“Do me a favor Homare can you make sure Lucifer doesn’t make himself sick!” answer Athena

“Yes My lady!” answer Homare

Both women are enjoying each other company until Homare’s personal cell phone broke the silence.

“This is Homare speaking!” answer Homare after she picks up her cell phone.

Athena waited patiently for Homare to ended the called when she saw that Homare is done talking whoever was on the other side.

“That was one of the nurses!” explained Homare calmly

“Oh!”

“The Commander-in-chief is awaked now!” explained Homare

“Oh!” answer Athena  
“He wants to see us!” explained Homare

“Oh!” answer Athena

“Yes!” answer Homare as she got up from the couch she waited for Athena to got up as well.

Homare and Athena walked toward Lucifer’s personal hospital room, Lund and Strom are waiting outside of the room for them. When they saw Athena and Homare, they saluted Homare and then bow to Athena.

“My lady!” both Lund and Strom answer as they finish their bows to her.

Athena smiled at both her mate’s bodyguards, all 4 of them enter Lucifer hospital room. Lund and Strom took their place on each place by the door. There were 2 of the nurse standing next to the doctor waiting for orders or if something happens to the Commander.

Athena smile at her Mate who is sitting up on his bed with IV drips and wires attach to him, the IV drips are attached to the back on his neck and he has a red decorative towel covering his private parts. Her smile widened when she notice that he is reading the book she gave him, “Dear.” she called to him to get his attention, she watches as He places the book next to him on the bed.

“My love!” answer Lucifer as he held his hand out to her.

Athena slowly walked up to him and slid her hand into his, she flinches when she felt his hand on her barely flat belly.

“You are starting to get a bump already!” answer Lucifer as he gently rubs her stomach

“I have always been very thin and petite so I wouldn’t be surprised if I started show somewhat now!” explained Athena as she ran her fingers through his blond locks, she smiled when she felt him leaning toward her wandering hand on his head. “However, you look better dear!” she answers calmly.

“I feel great today!” answer Lucifer as he leans back into his pillow, he gently grasped Athena’s hand and gently tug her where she is sitting on his bed next to him yet facing him. “However, I know if I’m disconnected from the apparatus my body soon fails on me!” he explained calmly

“We will find something that works, dear!” answer Athena

“Yeah!” answer Lucifer sounding like he’s not fully present.

Athena studies her mates she then looked to Homare, “Homare.” she replies gently.

“My lady!” answer Homare getting ready for Athena’s orders.

“Can you have the maids and butler bring up some food from the kitchen and a bucket of warm water, washcloths, and soap!” explained Athena calmly

Homare looked confused for a brief moment, however, she did what her lady had ordered her to do. 

Lucifer also looked confused on what his mate in up too, “My love?” he asked calmly.

“Don’t worry dear I’m here to care for you!” explained Athena calmly as she watches Homare making her request on her personal cell-phone, “Plus you also need a bath!” she explained even more as she smiles at her mate.

Lucifer chuckles at this, “So my love are you going to bathe me?” he questions forgetting that there people in the room with them.

“Why not I’ve already seen every inch of you!” answer Athena forgetting as well.

Both Lucifer and Athena flinched when they heard a nervous coughed, they looked to the people who are still in the room with them.

The Doctor and the nurses were looking toward the wall obviously doesn’t want to look them directly into their eyes, Homare is still on the phone, however, her face is super red and Lund and Strom both looked super uncomfortable. They obviously don’t want to be in the room anymore.

“Oh, dear I’m sorry I forgot that you all were still here!” explained Athena as she suddenly blushed from embarrassment.

“I’m not they have seen me Naked before!” answer Lucifer bluntly 

“Lucifer,” replies Athena with her mouth slightly gaped open.

Lucifer is slightly peeved about the interruption they have gotten, well at least the crazily obsessed doctor isn’t here than he really would be disgusted with him watching him and Athena.

Homare who finally got over the embarrassing moments between the Commander and his mate, “My lady they are coming with the stuffed you order, they also sending up something easier for the Commander to eat!” she explained calmly

“thank you, Homare!” answer Athena with a smile on her face. “They are probably going to send up some soup for him to eat,” she replies calmly

“Possibly!” answer Homare

Athena who is still sitting on the Lucifer’s bed she smiled toward Lucifer when she felt his tail wrapped around her wrist. She gently started to pet his tail in a soothing matter, “soup, sandwich, and milk!” she answers quietly

“I’m not hungry right now my love!” explained Lucifer

“You have to eat something, please Lucifer don’t skip meals you need your strength!” explained Athena as she places a loving hand on his cheeks. “So please eat something for me and our child!” she begged Lucifer calmly and quietly.

“Ok!” answer Lucifer willing to eat something to keep his barely pregnant mate from worrying about him.

“Thank you, dear!” answer Athena 

10 minutes had passed and the maids and butlers finally show up, two of the maids are pushing serving carts with the items that they had ordered.

“Thank you!” answer Athena with a kind smile

The maids and the butlers bow to the higher up and then left the room. Athena tries to get up from the bed so she can bring both carts over to the bed, however, tighten his hold with his tail around her wrist.

“Stay!” answer Lucifer as he whispers that only Athena can hear him speak.

“Ok!” answer Athena as she motions the nurses to bring the carts over to the bed, Athena looked over the two serving carts. She notices that on the carts there is a tray with domed silver cover, she assumed that’s the food for Lucifer to eat.

The second pushed cart has a medium tub filled with warm water or she hopes it warm water, there is a large bottle of body wash, and about 7 washcloths folded.

She got up from the bed, however, she could even move away from the bed. Lucifer had once again tightened his hold with his tail, “My dear please let go of me so I can care for you!” she explained calmly as she gently runs her fingers gingerly through his tail fur.

Lucifer quietly nods his head and release his tail from her wrist.  
Athena took of her military jacket and laid it on the bed, she unbuttoned and roll up her dress shirt sleeves. She stuck her elbow into the tub of water to check the temperature and she found it to her liking, she picks up one of the washcloths and soaks it in the warm water.

She turns to Lucifer and started to clean him, he flinched slightly when she wiped his face.

Everyone who is still in the room was watching Athena bathing the Commander, he is just sitting there letting her clean him like he is a baby.

When Athena is finish bathing Lucifer she places the tray of food in front of him, when she lifted the lid she smiles at the food on the tray. It is tomatoes soup, with a grilled cheese sandwich, and a tall glass of milk. 

Lucifer just sits there staring at the food on the tray and he looked like he’s not planning to eat as he had promised beforehand.

“Lucifer, please you promised,” replies Athena as she sits back down on the bed.

“Feed me!” demand Lucifer like a child.

Athena rolls her eyes at Lucifer, however, she did what he had asked her to do and started to feed him the soup and pieces of the sandwiches. She kept the kitchen towel in her laps so she can clean Lucifer’s face again.

After Lucifer was finished eating his meal, Athena once again cleans his face from the food residue. Lucifer leans back into his pillow, with a full belly and he is very, very satisfying.

Athena smile at him, “satisfy dear!”

“Yes very!” answer Lucifer

Homare decides it was a good idea to have a meeting with the Commander-in-chief, she wanted to give him follow up reports. Apparently, the members' knights of the true cross are getting in the way for gathering material for the preparation of Satan new body.

“We have to be discrete and find another way!” explained Lucifer, obviously upset about the Knights of The True Cross getting in the way with their plans.

“We find another way dear!” answer Athena as she motions one of the nurses to bring her a blanket after the nurse give her the blanket. She gently spread it across Lucifer’s body, “we just have to be patient!”

“It’s just I’m starting to get annoyed with my traitor of a brother, Samael getting in my way!” explained Lucifer as he growls angrily at his younger brother, the second oldest son of their godly Father Satan.

“I will order all of the Soldier to be more careful when going out on the mission!” explained Homare calmly

“See to that Ms. Homare!” answer Lucifer with an authoritative voice.

“Yes, Commander!” Answer Homare

“Where are Rin and Egyn?” Ask Lucifer 

“Last I heard both of them are playing outside on the playsets you had the soldier set up in the backyard!” Explains Athena 

“The playsets I got him for his birthday/Christmas present?” Asked Lucifer as he readjusts his body.

“Yes!” Answer Athena 

They all talked until they heard a very loud wailing coming closer to the room, the door to Lucifer’s hospital room opened revealing Egyn and in his arms was a crying Rin.

“Sorry!” Answer Egyn as he bounces Rin in hope to calm him down and stop him from crying, “we had an incident while playing outside Rin fell off the slides!” He Explains 

Rin is cover with bruises and small cuts on his legs and arms, he is also covered in dirt. He is screaming and crying loudly.

“Oh, little baby!” Answer Athena calmly as she gestured Egyn to handed her Rin, after she got him into her arms she wrapped her arms around him. She sat down next to Lucifer on the bed, she watches as Lucifer immediately wrapped his tail around Rin’s tiny waist. “Rin baby it’s ok don’t cry we’re here!” she answers calmly.

“WAAAAAAA!” cried Rin as he rubs his eyes from the tears that is running down his face, that is slowly become red. “WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

“Sh, Shhhhh,” replies Athena gently as she rubs Rin’s back in a soothing way. She kiss his forehead when he started to calm down. “Do you feel better?” she ask

“No, I have a boo-boo Mama!” explained Rin as he stuck his thumb in his mouth.

“Do you want to kiss it to make it better?” asked Athena

“Yes!” answer Rin in his baby voice

“Do you want the Commander to kiss it as well?” asked Athena

“Yes!” demand Rin as he peeks toward to his brother.

Lucifer sighed at this, he watches as Athena kiss Rin’s on his forehead then he follows his mates lead. He places a kiss gingerly on Rin’s forehead, “Rin when you played on the Playsets please be careful!” he explained as he gingerly caresses Rin’s head.

“Ok!” answer Rin sleepily


	5. months 2 part 1

Athena is standing in the middle of her and Lucifer’s bedroom, she looking on a wall mounted mirror at her engrossed. She smiled as her hands rub the barely small baby bump on her lower belly, she is happy that is now 2 months into her pregnancy.

She is so engrossed with her reflection she flinched when she felt hands on her belly when she looked into the reflection she saw it was Lucifer.

“Lucifer my love!” Answer Athena 

“Hello, my love how are you today?” Ask Lucifer as he rubs her belly gently.

“I’m fine just tried!” Explains Athena calmly 

“Hmm.” Hum Lucifer as he buries his nose in Athena’s neck, he deeply breathed in her scent. “Mmmm, Athena your scent had changed!” He Explains 

“Really?” Asked Athena as she leans her head to give Lucifer better access to her neck, “it must be the baby’s scent!” She Explains calmly.

“Mmmm, maybe!” Answer Lucifer 

“Lucifer,” replies Athena

“Mmm, yes my love!” answer Lucifer

“Can I go into the Kitchen and make Bao steam buns?” asked Athena

“May I ask why?” asked Lucifer as he watches his mates in the reflection of the mirror.

“I haven’t cooked in a long time!” explained Athena

“May I join you?” ask Lucifer 

“Why?” asked Athena calmly as she smiles at Lucifer using the mirror’s reflection. “Why you want to go to the kitchen with me?” she asked

“I heard you are quite the chef so I want to taste!” explained Lucifer calmly

“I am I love to cook, Chinese, Korean, Japanese, Thai, and Vietnamese!” explained Athena

“Myself, Homare, Lund, Strom, Egyn, and Rin would love to be your official taste tester!” explained Lucifer

Athena laugh at Lucifer’s words, “you know Rin also want to learn how to cook!” she explained 

Lucifer heard about that, however, he already told Rin ‘no’ and of course the little boy threw a tantrum, he started to hit his older and even bitten Lucifer on his glove cover hand. When he grabbed his baby brother’s arm, Rin didn’t draw any blood but he did get a spanking.

~flash back~

Rin sits in the corner with angry tears falling from his eyes, he was placed there by Lucifer who put him in time out. Rin had an angry looked on his very young face, he is actually glaring at Lucifer. actually, he can understand why Rin is throwing tantrums because he barely could control his emotion not until he's older, so throwing a tantrums was his only way.

“You’ll stay there 15 mins!” explained Lucifer as he set up the timer for the naughty corner, “You don’t hit or bite anyone that is not acceptable!” he explained as he walked away to read a book by the fireplace. “After the 15 minutes are up I want an apology do you understand!”

“Yessss!” whisper Rin quietly, however, he is still mad.

Lucifer rolls his eyes at his baby brother, he started to read his book in silence. He had lit the fire earlier to provide warmth on a cold winter night. 

The timer for the 15 minutes went off.

“Alright Rin come here!” ordered Lucifer as he waves his hand to get Rin to come to him.

Rin did what Lucifer order him to do he stood next to his older brother knee, he flinches suddenly when Lucifer hoist him up onto his laps. He felt his big brother’s wrapping around his tiny waisted, “Looey.”

“Your behavior is unacceptable!” explained Lucifer as he started to give Rin a lecture. “You don’t hit and bite if you don’t get your way!” he adds even more. “You also know if you do start acting up there will be consequences do you understand Rin!”

“Yes!” answer Rin quietly

“Good!” answer Lucifer

Rin turns to hug his older brother around his neck, “I’m sorry big brother!”

Lucifer returns his baby brother’s hugs, “you are forgiving Rin, however, don’t act up again!” he explained 

“Okay!” answer Rin as he stuck his thumb in his mouths, as he started to cuddle with Lucifer and he smiled when Lucifer allowed him too.

~end of Flashback~

Athena turns around in Lucifer’s arms she wrapped her arms around his lower waist just above his tail she places both her hands, “So can I go to the Kitchen, Dear?” she asked

Lucifer chuckles and pulls Athena closer to him, “Yes but I still do want to join you!” he answers calmly

“Fine!” answer Athena actually she doesn’t want to start an argument with her mates.

Lucifer smile triumphantly, it’s something that he knows when his mate doesn’t want to fight about even if they are little things. “Thank you, my love!”

Athena step away from Lucifer and reach out to grabbed his hand to lead him down to the kitchen, “Dear do you want to help me make the Bao Steam Buns?” she asks as she gently pulls Lucifer through the hallway, “I can show you how to make them!” she explained

“I don’t know how to cook, I never had the need to learn it!” explained Lucifer

“That ok dear, I learn to cook at a young age!” explained Athena as they finally reach the kitchen and she pushes the door open, “I had to if I wanted to Survive!” she whispered, she was suddenly was pull back into Lucifer’s chest, She felt his arms around her form she knew she was pulled into a warm hug.

“Before we were mated I read your file to understand you better, however, that when you stronger than anyone I ever met in my lifetime!” explained Lucifer

“It was not my proudest moments!” answer Athena as she gently turns herself around to lay her head on Lucifer’s shoulder, “I have seen my family in years!”

“Athena, I’m your family now even Egyn, Rin, and our child so we are the family you long for my love!” Explained Lucifer as he bends down to kiss Athena on the lips.

“Thank…….you!” whisper Athena

“Now let’s make those Steam Bao bun before Homare, Lund, and Strom come looked for me!” answer Lucifer

-20 minutes later-

Athena almost laughs on how terrible Lucifer is as he tries to make pleats on the filled steamed bao buns, his tail is actually showing his aggravation and frustration. He really did mean when he never really want to learn how to cook, nor he never found the time too. “Lucifer calm down my love it doesn’t have to be perfected!” she explained as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You made it looked so easy!” explained Lucifer as he growls at the mess up bao steam buns that are still in his hand, “mine looked like something have murdered it!”

Athena reaches out and cups both his hands, “dear it’s fine I just had years of practice!” She Explains calmly 

Lucifer just snorted, since he is the leader and in charge of everything. He just has someone else to do everything for him, like cleaning, cooking, and even doing his laundry. But, however, he decided that he at least wanted to try and cook.

“When I first started to learn how to cook, I made mistakes too!” Explains Athena as she got Lucifer’s attention.

“I remember when you told me about your family!” Explains Lucifer 

“I did!” Answer Athena 

~flashback~

“Your name after a Greek goddess?” Asked Lucifer as he rolled over on to his stomach when he noticed that Athena is awake and sitting up on the bed.

“Yes, I am named after a Greek goddess!” Answer Athena 

“She is the goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law, and justice, strategic warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill!” Explains Lucifer 

“That right!” Answer Athena who is very impressed with Lucifer knowledge about Greek mythology. “How did you know?” She Asked 

“I did research earlier!” Explains Lucifer 

“You did!” Answer Athena 

“So who name you my love?” Asked Lucifer 

Athena sighed, “my uncle and aunt!” She Explains sadly as she fixes the sheets over her breast, “my birth parents never picked a named for me!” She Explains even more. “I was unwanted by them because they only want just 3 kids, my older fraternal twin sister, and older brothers !”

“Your aunt and uncle raised you?” Asked Lucifer 

“They actually had a custody lawsuit against my birth parents and they won against them!” Answer Athena as she gently smiled when remembered how they came a small happy family, “they raised me as if I was their own child….but……” she started to cry.

Lucifer watches his mate crying, however, he just knew it wasn’t a happy ending like he thought it was. “Something had happened?” He Asked 

“My grandparents on my birth father’s side thought what they did was wrong!” Explains Athena 

Lucifer listens silently to her, he pushed himself up to a sitting position to look into her eyes. “My love, what happened?”

“They sued my foster parents and I had to be returned to my birth parents!” Explains Athena, she started to shakes from crying. She flinched when she felt Lucifer pull her into a hug, “that was the start of my nightmares and pain, I was hit, slapped, even locked up by my own sidling force to be their slave!”

Lucifer wrapped his tail around her to give her more comfort, “Athena it’s nothing more than terrible past don’t let it control you my love!” he explained calmly as he gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

“The baby I gave birth too was fathered by my Sister’s husband, they use me because my sister is sterile she can’t have any children!” explained Athena

“What!” answer Lucifer

“They force me even got our parents into this for what for me to be a surrogate!” cried Athena

~end of flashback~

Lucifer was absolutely furious when he heard how Athena Former parents and sibling treated her if he had ever met them in person he knew he would struggle to control his anger. However, this proves how strong his mate is. “They can never hurt you I will never let that happened!” he growls as he whispers to himself a promise as He looked into his mate lovely eyes.

“Lucifer?”

Lucifer is jerked out of his thoughts by the worried tone of his mate, “yes my love?” he asked calmly.

“Are you ok, you were very quiet suddenly?” asked Athena as she took a hold of one of his hand out of concern for her mate.

“I’m fine my love no need to worried about me just thinking!” explained Lucifer calmly

“Are you sure Dear?” asked Athena

“Yes, do not worry my love!” Answer Lucifer

“Ok!” answer Athena

“Now, let’s finish those Bao Steam Buns!” answer Lucifer as he quickly changes the subject.

“Ok!” answer Athena as she went back to make more Bao steam buns.

Lucifer decided that he was just going to watch, earlier he had gotten a text from Egyn and Homare asking where he was he text them that he is in the Kitchen. He sits in the chair in the kitchen watching his mate make the steam buns, she looked like she decides to bake as well.

“Looey, mama.”

Lucifer and Athena looked towards the entrance of the kitchen, they saw Egyn, Lund, Strom, Homare, and Rin standing there. Rin is on Egyn’s back watch over his shoulder.

“Hello, Baby!” answer Athena

Rin slid off Egyn and ran to Athena with open arms, “Mama!” he cried happily.

Athena lowers herself to Rin’s and hugs him she kiss Rin’s chubby cheeks, she smiles when she heard him giggle happily. She flinches when she felt his tiny hands on her small swell on her belly, “What you doing baby?” she asked 

“Trying to feel the baby!” explained Rin

“The baby is still too small for anyone to feel move yet!” explained Athena

“Awwwww!” cried Rin

“Don’t worry once the baby gets bigger you will get to feel it!” answer Athena as she picks up Rin and set him on the table, she handed him a cook Bao Steam buns. “Try this baby I made it with Lucifer!” she answered with a smiled.

“Whoa, Lucifer you made some Steam bun?” ask Egyn as he looked into the steamer basket filled with the cook Bao Steam Bun, trying to see which ones that Lucifer made and he laughed when he found about seven of them. “You Suck at cooking Lucifer!” He explained which cause Lucifer to growl at him.

“Shut up Egyn, you don’t cook too!” growl Lucifer

Athena interrupt Egyn before he could say anything, “He did extremely well!” she explained as she watches Rin eat the steam bun. 

“Yummy!” answer Rin with his mouth full with food

“Baby, don’t talk with your mouth full!” answer Athena

Rin swallowed the food in his mouth, “Sorry Mama!” he apologizes.

“It ok baby but don’t talk with your mouth full ok!” explained Athena she smiles and kisses Rin’s forehead when he nods to her. “The steam bun your eating baby was made by Lucifer!”

Rin swallowed and answer back, “Really he did a good job mama!” he explained happily as he looked towards his older brother with a happy smile.

Lucifer turns slightly red, “thank you Rin!” he answers.

“Your welcome big brother!” answer Rin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The King of Light attempt of cook which fail badly.


	6. months 2 part 2

Athena is walking to her office on her way there she is eating an apple, in her hand is some files that she is planning to look over. She had gotten word from Homare that Lucifer had to be placed on bed rest because his body had gotten even worse lately. So he had to be put under anesthesia, to keep him asleep she is worried about him every day and she hates to see him suffer like this.

When she looked up she groans on who she saw waiting for her by her private office’s door. Michael Gedōin is waiting with his tablet under his arms, “Doctor Michael Gedōin.” she replies calmly.

“Ah, My lady I was waiting for you!” explained Michael Gedōin calmly, however, he is piss because he was waiting for her for about an hour.

“I can see that!” answer Athena calmly as she opens the door to her office.

“So, My lady how the little one?” asked Michael Gedōin as he gestured to her belly where the baby is currently growing at.

Athena was taken back a little with Michael Gedōin’s random question, “The baby is fine healthy and getting very strong!” she explained calmly.

“Ah, I’m sure Lord Lucifer is very pleased and excited as well!” answered Michael Gedōin

“He is and he’s always mothering me!” answer Athena as she rolls her eyes at the crazy Doctor. “You should really call him by his title Mr. Gedōin!” she explained calmly reprimanded him for him being too casual, she took another bite of the apple she is still eating she is always hungry because of the baby, also because the baby is half demon.

“This Witch!!!!!!” thought Gedōin angrily

“So, what do you want?” asked Athena rudely after she had finished eating the apple and she threw the core away in the trash can that is next to her desk, “your personal assistant told me you have good news that you would love to share with me and the Commander?” she asked calmly.

“Yes!” answer Gedōin still slightly upset with Athena, however, he can’t say anything to her. Because Lord Lucifer would be very upset with him and he doesn’t want that to happen, he knows that he must be nice to Athena to win the favor of Lord Lucifer. “Yes I do have good news about the elixir!” he explained 

“I see!” answer Athena as she sits down on her office chair just behind her desk. “Will you explained it to me Mr. Gedōin?” she asked calmly.

“Ah, yes I been perfecting the Elixir and my conclusion I have decide to have human test subject!” explained Mr. Gedōin as he walks carefully and handed Athena his tablet with his research information, he watches calmly as Athena looked over his notes.

“Looked promising but how would you get the test subject, I’m sure the soldiers wouldn’t volunteer themselves for this experiment!” explained Athena

“Ah, I thought about that too my Lady and I came up with something else build an area for tourist and use them as my test subject!” explained Mr. Gedōin happily and excitedly

“Ah, I see and how would you do that?” asked Athena as she places the tablet down in front of her, she leaned forward slightly where her elbow is on her desk and she laced her fingers together, “Would the tourist realize that is something is wrong in the area that they are visiting?” she asked

“Ah not if I added something special in the food that they will eat!” explained Mr. Gedōin with sadist smile on his face. “They will be become very addicted and make them more easy to be tested on!” he explained even more.

“I see make the tourist willing that sound like a good plan, however, I have to see if the   
Commander love that Idea!” explained Athena as she looks over the tablet again. “If he like it I will give you the green light!”

“Thank you, my Lady,” replies Mr. Gedōin who is very pleased.

“However, you might be transferred somewhere else of the Commander’s choice!” explained Athena calmly as she copies his file to her tablet, and then handed the tablet back to Michael Gedōin. “But I believe if you know another place you rather go to just suggest it!” she explained calmly.

Michael Gedōin flinched when he heard that, however, he does want to make a suggestion. Earlier in the day, he had found a perfect area near a shine that would be perfect for his experiment. The place he wanted to control is Inari, what he read that it is a sacred land that holds the infamous Life-Taking Stone that is being held and protected there by a family of mediums, that he had become interested. “I understand my Lady!” he answers as he bows to her he gritted his teeth in anger.

“Is that all Mr. Gedōin?” asked Athena who just want the crazy man to leave her alone so she can get her work done.

“No, My lady thank you for your time!” answered Mr. Gedōin

“Your welcome Mr. Gedōin!” answer Athena

“I should get going I have a lot of work that needs my attention!” explained Mr. Gedōin as he turns to leave Athena’s offices.

Athena watch as the crazy doctor left her office she sighed in relief, when is she now finally alone in her office. However, she does like that idea he had brought up and the next time when Lucifer is awake she is planning to show it to him. She placed her hand gently over her barely small baby bump, “little one I hope you are able to help your father someday!” 

She decides to get her work done, she powers up a laptop and started to look over the file and check her emails. She cell phone next to her on her desk started buzzing. She picks it up and saw that she had missed a called from Homare Todo, so she decided to call her back.

{“This is Homare Speaking!” answer Homare borely}

“Ms. Homare!” answer Athena calmly

{“My lady!” exclaimed Homare}

“Forgive me that I miss your call I was in a meeting!” explained Athena

{“It’s alright my lady you were very busy so that is very understandable!” answer Homare calmly}

“I was!” answer Athena as she read the emails from Doctor Richard and Mary.

{“My lady, The Commander-in-Chief is awake now!” explained Homare calmly}

“He is?” asked Athena

{“Yes and he is asking for you!” explained Homare}

“Ah, give me about 10 min and I’ll be there soon!” explained Athena as she got up from her chair, she grabbed her tablet to show the plans that Mr. Michael Gedōin had shown her earlier and started to walk toward the door of her office.

{“Yes, my Lady!” answer Homare as she hangs up the phone}

Athena left her office with her tablet under her arm, heading to where Lucifer is at she had walked past a couple of soldiers who saluted or sometimes bow to her. She nods her head toward them in gratitude of their respected for her, she now stood in front of the closed door after 10 minutes of walking and she smile when she heard voices on the other side of the doors.

The Soldier who is standing guard in front of the door buzz it open and allow her in, “Lady Athena the Second in Command has arrived!” the soldier called out.

Athena smile when she saw Lucifer sitting up in his bed, his hair slightly messy by the pillow he had a very drowsy looked on his face and also had a bunch of IV drips and wires attached to him.

“My Love!” answer Lucifer drowsy as he reaches a hand out to her he smiles when she came over and lace their fingers together, “How are you feeling today my love?”

“I should be asking you that dear!” explained Athena as she sits down next to him, “I am fine and so is the little one!” she explained as she kisses his knuckles gently when she brought it close to her lips.

“I am glad!” answer Lucifer as he yawns a bit still slightly under the effect of the anesthesia. He is still awakening up but there might be a possibility that he could go fall back asleep again, “I want a follow-up report on what happened when I was sleeping!” He explained calmly

“Ah!” answer Athena as she reveals her tablet she had to copy Dr. Gedōin’s file and is planning to show it to her mate, “Dr. Gedōin, he requested to see me and he had shown me his plans for the Elixir research and it sounds promising!” she explained calmly as she pulled up Dr. Gedōin’s research plans on her tablet and hand it to Lucifer, who calmly took it to read it, however, he had to blink his eyes couple of time to clear it of dazed so he can read it more better.

Lucifer who had finished reading the plans he looked toward his barely pregnant mate, “It does sound promising, however, if we are not careful it could draw the attention of the knight of the true cross!” he explained calmly as he laid the tablet next to him.

“That what I was worried about too Dear!” answer Athena as she fills a glass with water and handed it to Lucifer, she watches him take a sip from the water fill glass. “However, he seems to be very excited about his ideas!” she explained as she gently took back the glass and place it gently on a cart nearby.

“Hmmm, only he would be happy about it!” Answer Lucifer bluntly as he wrapped his blond gently around his mate’s waist And his tail’s tuft end is laid over their growing child. 

“It’s up to you dear, that also what I have told him as well!” Answer Athena 

“Tell him when he asked about it that I’m thinking about it!” explained Lucifer as he reread the plans again.

“Yes, I’ll let him know Dear!” answer Athena who notices there is a tray filled with food for Lucifer to eat, she pull it closer to the bed. “Dear, you need to eat!” she explained calmly.

“My stomach hurt my love!” explained Lucifer who rub his stomach it was probably from all of the drugs and painkillers that are causing the side effect.

“You think you can try Dear?” asked Athena who is very concerned for Lucifer’s wellbeing, she lifts the metal cover and saw it was just a bowl of soup the chef must have made it, to make it easier for him to eat. she took a sip of the soup to make sure it wouldn’t cause problems for Lucifer very sensitive stomach. “This would help Dear I tasted ginger in it!” she explained Calmly as she blew the soup on the spoon and hold in front of Lucifer for him to eat it. She Smile when Lucifer ate the soup, she decides to feed him right there earlier she laid the napkin in her laps to wipe Lucifer’s mouth when he’s done.

“I’m surprised My Lady that Mr. Gedōin decides to schedule a meeting with you!” answer Homare as he quietly watches Athena feeding the Commander-In-Chief like a child, “I remember vaguely from what you told me he had a strong dislike for you and Rin!”

“I was surprised too!” answer Athena as she offers another spoonful of soup to Lucifer again, “he is really trying to suck up to me!” she explained calmly, as she wipes Lucifer’s chin clean from the soup that drips from his mouth. “Dear please you need to finishes everything for your strength!” she explained calmly when she notice turn his head to the side when she offers the spoon that is filled with the soup to him again. She smiled kindly and happily when Lucifer did what she asked him to do when Lucifer finish the whole bowl of soup Athena started to clean his face.

Lucifer just let his mate care for him, he leaned back into his pillow he watches quietly as Athena fix his blanket over him. He wrapped his tail tightly around Athena’s wrist to keep her close to him, he doesn’t want her to leave him not just yet.

Athena run her fingers through Lucifer’s tail in a soothing matter, “Don’t worry Dear I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep again!” she explained Calmly as she leans over and kisses Lucifer’s forehead.

Within a couple minutes Lucifer had fallen back asleep, Athena gently unwrapped Lucifer’s tail from her wrist. She gently laid it down on the bed, she then started to rubs her hand gently through Lucifer’s blond locks.

“Lady Athena.” Replies Homare calmly, as she watched their pregnant lady petting Lucifer, she can literally feel the love between the Commander and his mate.

“Yes, Ms. Homare!” Answer Athena 

“Are you worried about the Commander and for his wellbeing!” Asked Homare

“I worry about him every day!” Explains Athena as she moves the blanket to cover Lucifer better, she smiled sadly when Lucifer moan loudly in his sleep. “I hate seeing him in pain and suffering because of it!”

Homare Todo slowly walked up to Athena and laid a comforting hand on her left shoulder, “My Lady do not worry we will find something that will work or the Commander and his father Satan!” she explained with a calm voice.

“I know!” answer Athena cover Homare’s hand with her, “with the trials of the new elixir something has to work!” she continued calmly.

“Plus there the little one in your belly!” explained Homare as she brought up the unborn child she carrying within her. The child that both her and Lucifer conceived together, “we can just hope that child can help the Commander in the future!”

“I hope so too, Ms. Homare!” answer Athena who gently laid Lucifer’s arm and hand across his stomach after it slid off the bed, “I just hope so!”

“My lady there is a couple meeting that the Commander was supposed to go to!” explained Homare

“I see!” answer Athena as she got up to her feet and pick up her tablet that is laying next to Lucifer’s body, “Shall we Ms. Homare!” she answers calmly as she gestures to the door leading to the hallway.

“Yes, My lady!” answer Homare as she steps aside to let Athena go first, however she turns to Lund and Strom and gave them both an order. “Guard the Commander do not let anyone disturb him in his sleep!”

“Yes, madam!” answer both Lund and Strom calmly.

Both Athena and Homare left the room that held a resting Lucifer, Homare is following Athena.

“Ms. Homare who going to be in the meeting?” asked Athena calmly, she can see the Conference room where the meeting is going to be held at, She stops in front of the closed doors.

“Some of the majors and generals!” explained Homare who stop as well.

“Oh!” answer Athena 

“It’s just the follow-up reports from this month My lady!” explained Homare 

“I see!” answer Athena as they both stood in front of the conference room, Athena open the doors to the room and a soldier standing inside announce out her title.

“LADY ATHENA ILLUMINATI SECOND IN COMMAND HAS ARRIVED!” yelled the soldier  
“Good, evening gentleman I’ll be filling in for the Commander who is currently resting at this moment!” explained Athena calmly as she smiles towards the majors and generals, turn to bow toward her in respect.

“Hello, My lady!” answer one of the major

“You looked very well My lady!” answer The general

“Thank you Sir Edward and Robert!” answer Athena while she is still smiling.

“My lady how is the Commander?” asked Edward

“He’s fine currently sleeping right now!” answer Athena as she walked over to the empty chair to sit down, she at one of the majors who jumped up and pull out the chair for her. “Thank you, Alexander,” she replies

“Your welcome my Lady!” answer Alexander as he bows toward her after she had taken her place, he then turns to Homare and saluted her. “Captain!”

“At ease soldier!” answer Homare as she stood behind the now sitting Athena, “since now we are here let’s get started with the meeting!” she ordered calmly.

“Yes, My lady we wanted to report that everything is going smoothly!” explained Edward as he uses the hologram for his report, “however, my lady we are still running to trouble with the Knights of the true cross!” he explained

“I see!” answer Athena as she looked over the status of a different mission, she noticed how different team had difficulty with a different mission. “Where is the area that we have run in with the Knights of the True Cross?” she asked calmly.

“The red area my lady!” explained Alexander

“I see!” answer both Athena and Homare

“We have to be even more discreet going out on a mission my lady!” explained Homare as she looked toward Athena.

“Yes I’m aware!” answer Athena as she bit her thumb’s fingernail, “it’s getting more harder for us to get samples for the future experiment!”

“We are planning to search in different area my lady!” explained Edward

“See too that Mr. Edward!” ordered Athena calmly

“Is there anything else?” asked Homare who jumped into the conversation.

“No, Madam!” answer all the higher up Soldiers.

“Good, so prepared yourselves for the next mission!” explained Homare

The generals and majors bow to Athena and turn to leave the room leaving both Athena and Homare alone.

“It’s getting harder isn’t it Ms. Homare?” question Athena 

“It is but we will prevail there no doubt about it!” explained Homare as she pours a glass of water for Athena to drink, she hands the glass to Athena and watch her take a sip from the glass.

“Thank you, Homare,” replies Athena after she finishes drinking the glass of water, she places the now empty glass on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how cute Athena feeding the Commander.


	7. months 2 part 3 ending

Athena is sitting on the couch rubbing her aching feet, she is waiting for Egyn and Rin to join her in the common area.

After she had finished she leans back into the couch cushion, as her hand rubs over the small baby bump. She smiled gently when she started to felt little fluttering in her belly, however, she is sad because she's the only one who can feel it right now.

Tomorrow she’ll be 3 months pregnant and she smiles because the baby is moving around, she can’t wait until it started kicking. She wants Lucifer to be present when their child does, she wants to see the face he’s making when it happened.

She had puts an order for maternity uniform, she couldn’t wear her old ones anymore. So Lucifer was kind enough to allow her to go shopping for normal clothing, she happy that Lucifer is doing well somewhat, however, there are days when it becomes very bad.

Athena picked up the knitting tool and she restarted to knitted again, she makes a cream color baby blanket.

Her ears perk up when she heard a child giggle and two voice calmly talking to each other, she gently laid the knitting stuff in her laps. She watches as the door to the common area opening reveal Lucifer, Egyn, Homare, Lund, Strom, and Rin.

She smiles when Rin run towards her with a huge smile, in his arms he’s holding his stuffed bunny, Mr. Bun Bun, as well a new book.

“Mama.” replies a very happy Rin as he climbs onto the couch next to Athena, “mama can you read to me?” he asked hopefully

“Sure!” answer Athena as she places the knitting tools on the coffee table, “is that a new book Rinny?” she asked with a smile.

“Yup, Big brother got for me it has a puppy in it!” explained Rin as he smiles at Egyn who smile back at him. “Can we read it now?” he asked, however, he flinch when his Mama jumped suddenly. He looked behind her and saw that his Older brother had just scared her.

“Oh!” answer Athena she flinch when she felt an arm around her waist, “Lucifer don’t do that!” she explained as she turns to look behind her at Lucifer, she didn’t even see him move and sit down next to her, however, she smiled when she felt his hand rubbing her belly.

“Forgive me, my Love, however, I couldn’t help myself!” explained Lucifer as he gently pulls her closer to him.

“You looked better dear,” replies Athena as he gently petted Rin’s hair when he moves closer to her.

“I feel great today!” explained Lucifer as he smiles at Rin who had his tiny hand on Athena’s slightly swollen belly right under his hand. “I had no nose bleed and no bleeding from my eyes or mouth!” he explained even more.

“That’s good Dear!” answer Athena as she leans back into Lucifer’s body, “How your appetite because I recall earlier before that I had trouble getting you to eat anything!”

“Oh you don’t have to worry about that Athena, he’s very hungry and is also constantly eating something!” explained Egyn who laugh when Lucifer glared at him, earlier Lucifer had snatched a chocolate chewy bar from his hand before he could even eat it and ate it in front of him. “You ate my chewy bar you jerk you are going to get me a new one!” he exclaimed angrily which cause Lucifer to roll his eyes at him.

“Oh!” answer Athena who smiles at Lucifer. “That good!”

“Mama, I watch big brother Looey ate 4 big apples afterward!” claimed a giggling Rin

“One of the Chef had to take the basket away from him!” explained Homare

Lucifer growl suddenly “why are you picking on me I’m the Commander-in-Chief of The Illuminati, I’m the King of Light!” he answered angrily.

Athena pat his hand gently, “Dear calm down we were all worried about you and we are all happy that you’ve gotten your appetite back!” she explained calmly as she uses her other hand to pull Lucifer’s head down so she can kiss his lips.

“Ewwwwww!” cried Rin as he hid his face with his hands, “Mama, Looey that yucky!” he explained.

“Oh, you think that yucky so you don’t want anymore goodnight kissed?” question Athena after she finished kissing Lucifer, she smiles when she felt Lucifer laid his chin on her shoulder to watch Rin throw a fits about them kissing.

“No, I have to get my good night kiss!” cried Rin as he pulls on Athena’s jacket he wants to still get his goodnight Kissy. “Please Mama!” he begs

“But you said Kissy that is very yucky?” asked Athena with a smile as she ruffled Rin’s hair, “So you don't like when mama gave the Commander a kiss!"

“You’re good Mama you’re kissy hat are good!” claimed Rin, however, he stared at his big brother. “Looey don’t give my mama kissy only I can!” he whined in a baby voice.

Lucifer chuckles when he heard his baby brother’s demands, “Rin are you giving me an ordered?” He questions as he quirked an eyebrow.

“Yes!” answer Rin Bluntly

“Ah, I believe he’s mimicking you Dear!” explained Athena as she gently took the book from Rin, “Children often mimic people around them!” she explained even more.

“Ah I see!” answer Lucifer as he uses his tail to tickle Rin’s arms, he smiles softly when he heard Rin giggling from being tickled by his older brother’s soft-tail. “You are a good little soldier Rin!” he explained as he smiles when Rin gently grabbed his tail and started to rub his tiny finger through the very soft fur.

“Looey, how come I don’t have a tail like you and Eggies?” asked Rin as he gently pets his older brother’s beautiful blond tail, he loves how soft fur is to him. “Are we even brothers?” he asked a heartbreaking question that causes everyone to flinch.

“We are Rin, we are brothers!” explained Lucifer calmly as he reaches over and caresses his baby brother’s hair with his hand.

“Why don’t I have a tail then?” asked Rin as he looked up at his big brother that is still sitting behind his mama.

“Before I had you rescued they seal your demonic power into a scared item a sword that I have in my chambers!” explained Lucifer, he frowns when he notices the face his baby brother is making. “I’ll give it to you when your older Rin!” he explained even more. “So your tail will return to you!”

“Can we release my powers now, big brother so I can be just like you?” asked Rin

“I want to wait until your a little older Rin!” explained Lucifer calmly he smile when he noticed that it pacify Rin.

“Ok!” answer Rin after being put at ease by his older brother words.

Athena who is listening quietly she then laughs when she heard Lucifer’s stomach growl very loudly suddenly, “your still hungry dear?” she questions in disbelief.

“Really Lucifer!” answer Egyn in disbelief after he heard his older brother’s stomach growl very, very loudly. “After you just ate 4 large apples and the chewy chocolate bar!” He Answers in shock which causes his older brother to growl at him.

“Shut up, Egyn!” growl Lucifer

“Commander, I’m going to call the kitchen and asked them to bring up some food!” explained Homare as she pulls out her cellphone.

Lucifer nods his head toward his captain “It seems my body is not normal quite yet!” he explained calmly as he turns slightly red from his own stomach’s betrayal. “I thought my stomach would act normal about now!” he grumbles, after all, he did just get better yesterday and that when his stomach decides to make it hard for him, punishing him for fasting.

“You didn’t eat that much or barely ate anything so that understandable!” explained Athena as she gently pulls Rin into her laps, she is getting to read him his new book.

“It’s not that I chose not to eat, however, my stomach was bothering me with all the Elixir injection so I couldn’t stomach anything at the moment!” explained Lucifer slightly, however, he flinched when his stomach growls loudly again. “Damn it!” growl Lucifer as he rubs his stomach intend to get it from growling out loud.

“Is there anything that can fill you up Lucifer?” asked Egyn

“Not that I know of!” answer Lucifer

“Mary might know!” Explains Athena 

“Wait yeah I remember what she told me, that when her cousin woke up from his coma his stomach was also out of whack so the doctor gave her a recipe for a high-calorie protein shake that kept him very full!” Explains Egyn

“Oh, I remember her telling me that as well!” Answer Athena as she reached into her pocket and pull out a candy bar of her pocket, she offered it to her upsets mate. “Here dear, you can have this!” She Explains calmly, she smiled when she watched Lucifer take it into his hand.

“Thank you, my love!” Answer Lucifer as he unwrapped and started to eat it.

“I’m surprised you didn’t get a stomach ache Lucifer!” Answer Egyn as he sits down on the other couch across from them. “With Your constant eating.”

“It was probably from when I was fasting!” Answer Lucifer with his mouth barely full.

“You did mostly sleep!” Answer Athena as she watches when Rin crawls up better so he can look at the color pages. “So when you first woke up I understand that you were starving!” 

Lucifer just grunts because he stuffed the whole candy bar in his mouth, he just chewed as he stared at the walls.

Athena smile and then looked towards Homare who is still on the phone.

“Yes I’m aware that the Commander ate 10 minutes ago, he’s hungry again so please send something up for him to eat!” Explains Homare obviously getting upset with the head chef in the kitchen, “just bring anything for the Commander!” she ordered harshly, after she had finished ordering the chefs she hang up her cellphone, “Commander they are going to send up some refreshments and some food for you to eat!” she explained calmly, however, she upset because of her had almost argue with the head chef.

“ok!” answer Lucifer bluntly after he had shallow the candy bar in his mouth, he wishes Athena had another one in her pocket because he is still very hungry and he is starting to hate his stomach right now.

Athena also notices that Egyn is on his phone as well, she knew that he’s talking to Mary.

“Thank you, Mary!” Answer Egyn into his phone, after he had hung up. “Mary said she’ll find her notebook that has all of the recipes and give it the chefs!” He Explains as he put his cell phone in his pocket. “I explained to her about The Commander being still hungry!” laugh Egyn, he laughs louder when Lucifer glared at him again. “Lucifer relax your condition got the best of you so it can’t help if your stomach doesn’t remember when meal time happened!” he explained trying to make his older brother feel better.

Lucifer just grunts he doesn’t want to say anything at the moment, obviously giving everyone except his mate in the room the silent treatment.

“Are you kidding me Lucifer your pouting like a little kid!” exclaimed Egyn, he started laughing again when Lucifer flip him off. “WOW, you're giving us the silent treatment!” he explained as he smiles.

“That enough Egyn!” answer Athena as she looked up from the children book she reading to Rin right now, “Leave your brother alone!” she explained calmly as she came to Lucifer’s aid, “It’s not his fault so please just drop it and stop picking on him!”

“Ok sorry, Sis!” answer Egyn feeling very bad for picking on Lucifer.

“Thank you so please apologize to your brother!” explained Athena as she looked back down to the page of the children book and started reading again.

Egyn groan at Athena’s demand, “I’m sorry Lucifer!” he apologized to his older brother, he also hoping that Lucifer would also forgive him for picking on him.

“You are Forgiving, Egyn!” answer Lucifer as he looked over to his younger brother, he is also very grateful that Athena had helped him out with his younger brother constant teasing. He gently pulls Athena closer to him and wrapped his tail around Rin’s tiny body and pull Rin closer to him as well, “no more teasing Little brother is else I’ll make you regret it!” He threatens calmly.

Egyn couldn’t help but shiver at his older brother’s threats, so he nodded his head because he couldn’t even speak at the moment.

“Good Little brother and Pleased to know that we are at an agreement!” explained Lucifer as he smirks at his younger brother’s very scared face.

Athena gently pats Lucifer’s knee, “Lucifer same does for you Dear, just because Your the leader doesn’t mean you can bully your own brothers!” she explained calmly, she smiles when she felt Lucifer flinch.

Lucifer sighed at his mate’s lectures, however, she isn’t wrong. “Forgive me my love!” he answers as he nuzzled her head gently.

Athena smile when she felt Lucifer head against her as she continued reading Rin his story, she smiles once again when she feels the little fluttering around in her belly just under Lucifer’s hand. “The baby is moving!” she explained suddenly getting everyone’s attention. “I can feel fluttering in my belly!”

“Huh, really!” answer Lucifer excitedly as he removed his glove to feel his childhood moving around, he frowns when he could feel anything. “My love I can’t feel a thing!” he explained

Athena laugh at Lucifer, “Sorry dear I’ve should have said that I can only feel it the baby is still too small for anyone else to feel!” she explained

“Oh!” answer Lucifer very disappointed

“1 more month and you and everyone will get to feel the baby kicks and movements!” explained Athena as she reached her hand back to gently caress Lucifer’s blond hair. “Right now the little under is under your hand dear!” she explained

“I see then I’ll be looking forward to when our child does move!” answer Lucifer as he gently rubs Athena’s small belly that houses their growing child. “Also when Our child started kicking!”

“I’m looking forward that as well dear!”

Egyn was about to say something, however, a knock to the door interrupts him from doing so.  
Lund opens the door wider to reveal the maid with a pushcart in front of her, he stands aside to her inside the common room.

Athena looked toward the maid, “Thank you for bringing up the refreshments!” she answers 

“Your welcome my lady!” answer the maid who bow in respect toward the commander’s pregnant mate.

“I’ve brought tea, cookies, and a sandwich and chips with a glass of milk for the Commander!” explained the maid as she gesture toward the pushcart.

“Thank you!” answer Lucifer as he sits up straight because he started to touch a bit, “you may take your leave now!” he ordered firmly.

The maid bows toward Lucifer and left the room in a hurry.

Lund then pushes the cart closer to the coffee table, Lund picks up the tray that had a sandwich on it and places it in front of Lucifer. “Commander.” replies quietly as he took a step back.

“Thank you, Lund!” answer Lucifer calmly as he leans forward after Athena had moved to allow him to eat his meal, he picked up the first sandwich and started eating.

Athena felt Rin move probably getting a cookie for him to eat.

Homare started making a cup of tea for herself to drink, “My lady to you wanted anything to drink?” she asked Athena.

“Uhh mm, I was hoping that Lucifer could give me his milk!” explained Athena who smile at her mate who returns her smile.

Lucifer picks up the glass of milk and handed it to her after he did that he went to eat his sandwich.

“Thank you dear!” answer Athena as she took a sip from the cup of milk, she giggles when Rin tug on her sleeves. “Yes Rinny baby?” she asked kindly.

“Mama can I have a sip too?” asked Rin

“Of course baby!” answer Athena as she lowers the cup of milk for him to take a sip.

“Hey Athena did the doctor said when the baby is going to be born?” asked Egyn after he sips the tea from his cup.

“Doctor Richard said around February or March!” explained Athena calmly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egyn teasing poor Lucifer.


	8. months 3 part 1

“Lucifer,” replies Athena as she watches her mate from their share bed as he gets ready for bed.

“Hmm!” hums Lucifer as he looked at her from the mirror’s reflection. “Yes my love,” he replies as he removes his ties.

“Lucifer can you come here I want you to try something!” explained Athena calmly

“As you wish my love!” answer Lucifer as he turns around and walks toward their share bed, he stood next to her side of the bed. “What you want me to do?” he asked kindly

“Can you talk to my baby bump?” asked Athena looking at him with hope in her eyes.

“Huh!” answer Lucifer taking back from his mate's weird request, “May I asked why you want to talk to your bump?”

Athena giggle and then answer his question, “the baby can hear us now but only muffled sound!” she explained with a smile when she saw Lucifer’s eyes widen. “That what Doctor Richard had to me earlier!" she explained with a smile on her face. 

“Really?” asked Lucifer calmly frozen in place by her words.

“Please it help form a bond with our child!” explained Athena as she offers Lucifer her hand, she smiles when he finally did she gently pull Lucifer onto the bed where he is laying on his side across her legs. “Just say any that come across your mind dear!” she explained.

Lucifer nods his head and looked toward the baby bump, “Hello little one I’m so pleased that you are growing so well!” he answers calmly as he moves his hand to rub his mate’s belly, “I’m looking forward to finally meet you!” he claimed calmly. “Your mother and I are preparing for your arrival!”

Athena smile at Lucifer as he talks to their unborn child, she gently caresses his hair.

“I wondering what you are going to be?” asked Lucifer as he nuzzles his mate’s belly gently, “even all the soldiers are excited when they see me they congratulate me!” He Explains calmly 

“Really They did?” Asked Athena 

“I thank them!” answer Lucifer is he look up to his mate’s lovely eyes, “some even offer me some tips if I may need it!”

“I’m glad they are supportive of us!” answer Athena as she caresses Lucifer’s hair gently, she smiles when Lucifer move up where he laid his head next to her. “I thought they would never accept it!”

“It took them a while but they are glad!” answer Lucifer as he pulls Athena gently toward him, “I am grateful for them.”

“So remember when I asked you want Gender you want?” asked Athena

“Yes, I remember!” answer Lucifer

“So what are you hoping for Lucifer a boy or girl?” asked Athena

“Mmmmm.” replies Lucifer as he thought about it he thought about the cons and pros of the two Genders, “I don’t know my Love I do hope it’s a girl!” he explained

“Why a girl what about a boy?” asked Athena

“I would love them no matter what gender our child is, however, I prefer a daughter because I hope she would be as beautiful as you!” explained Lucifer

“Well if we have a daughter I hope she has your hair color with a blond tail!” explained Athena as she slightly turns red after Lucifer told her she beautiful, she smiles when Lucifer chuckles.

“Hmmm, I would love that ideal!” answer Lucifer as he gently pulls away to finish getting ready for bed, “She would be my princess!” he answered

“I have writing Names down for Girl!” explained Athena 

“Really?” asked Lucifer he calmly watches his mate using the mirror’s reflection, “can you tell me what they are?” he asked

“Sure!” answer Athena with a smile she thought about the name she prefers, “Yue, Artemis, and Avalon!” she explained calmly.

“Mmmm.” hums Lucifer as he thinks about the name his mate just told him, however, there one name that caught his ears. “Avalon.” replies Lucifer with a warm yet happy smile, “that the name for our daughter, it means island of apples and it also means island of paradise!” he explained Proudly.

“Avalon.” replies Athena with a warm smile as well, “it’s perfected, dear!”

Lucifer is pleased with the name choice that his mates and himself chosen, he finished getting ready for bed, “I can’t wait to meet her!” as he gently pulls back the covers and got into bed with his mates. 

“Dear what if it’s a boy?” question, Athena

“No I have a feeling it’s going to be a girl I know it!” explained Lucifer

“Can you sense it dear?” asked Athena

“Yes!” answer Lucifer bluntly

“I trust you and you are never wrong most of the time!” answer Athena bluntly she giggles when Lucifer slapped her in the leg gently with his tail.

“My love it’s just a gut feeling I have!” exclaimed Lucifer calmly.

“Mmm.” hums Athena as she yawns she started to cuddle against Lucifer’s warm body, his warm is slowly easing her to sleep. She smiles gently when Lucifer gently adjust her where her head is laying on his upper arms, “Nig….ht!” she answers as she falls to sleep.

Lucifer gently kisses the side of her head and he started to fall asleep with Athena in his arms.

-Lucifer’s dreams-

Lucifer is standing in a meadow field he look around wondering why is he here, he heard a small noise behind him so he quickly turns around and he noticed a young teenage girl with blond hair standing behind him with a gentle smile on her young face, he can even feel the wind blowing and this cause her long blond hair to blow with the wind.

“Hello.” the girl replies as she continues to smile at him.

Lucifer just stared at the mysterious girl, however, there something about her that familiar to him. “Where am I?” he questions but it came out more like a demand than a question.

“You are in a dream and it’s your dream too!” explained the girl calmly as she smiles at him there something familiar about that smile. “This is what your heart is making you dreaming of!” she explained calmly. “This is also what you desire to see and feel!”

“Who are you?” demand Lucifer

“I believe you already know who I am!” explained the girl as she reveals her blond tail waving behind her, “Your heart knows better then your mind does!” she adds calmly 

“Avalon?” asked Lucifer calmly as he took a step forward in amazement and also in hopes he is actually talking to his future daughter in his dreams.

The girl named Avalon nods her head and smile at him, “Hello father!” she answered happily with tears slightly in her green eyes.

“Your beautiful you look like just your mother more than me, however, you have a little bit of me in you!” exclaimed Lucifer as he breathes out happily as he studies his daughter’s features. “Your perfected, just absolutely perfect in my eyes!” he answers proudly as he walked up quickly to her and pull her into a hug.

“I’m glad you approve of me father!” answer Avalon happily and calmly, she returns his hug.

“I’m very pleased you’re so healthy!” answer Lucifer as he sits on the rock that behind him after he had finished giving his daughter a hug and he watch when Avalon did the same thing, “I was worried about that!” he explained calmly

“Why?” asked Avalon

“Because of my condition and my struggle to maintain my host body!” explained Lucifer as he rubs his hand over his face, “demon like me and your grandfather Satan we attend to overload the host body we possess to the point where it started to fail and rot on us!”

“I see!” answer Avalon as her tail wrapped around her father’s tail in comfort, “You don’t have to worry about me father since I’m naturally born like Rinny!” she answered calmly in hopes to make her father feels better about the whole situation that he seems to be worried about. “So I’m probably not effected Like you!”

Lucifer studies his daughter, “you sound very confident with yourself!” he explained calmly.

“Yeah, I know!” answer Avalon 

“I don’t know where my confidence went so I can’t help it and worry about the future for me and you!” explained Lucifer as his own tail curled around Avalon’s tail.

“Father don’t worry you will one day find an elixir that will work for you and grandfather!” explained Avalon

“I’m not so sure!” answer Lucifer he flinches when Avalon grab his hand and that force him to look at her. “Avalon?” he questions wondering what she is planning to tell him, “is there something you want to tell me my princess?” he asked as he stares into her eyes that is so much like his own.

“Daddy sometimes we can’t always predict the future, however, we can make things happened if we try!” explained Avalon

Lucifer is starting to feel a little better, “Thank you Princess!” he answers.

Avalon smile at her father, however, she suddenly turns her head to the horizon and she sighed sadly. “I’m sorry Daddy my time has come to an end I have to return to mommy for now!” she explained

“What, no don’t go I wanted to ask you so much!” explained Lucifer who panic a bit, as he quickly pulls her close to him.

“We’ll see each other again Daddy but will not be in your dreams again!” explained Avalon as she started to fade away.

“No!” answer Lucifer as he got to his feet, pulling her with him.

“I was using my power and it was only for this moment daddy!” explained a slightly faded Avalon. “So, I can not return to your dreams because I use up my save powers!”

Lucifer looked absolutely upset with her words he didn’t want her to leave not just yet.

“Daddy, you will see me again don’t worry!” answer Avalon as she hugs her father, “Plus you will see me every day inside of mommy’s belly!” she explained, she smiles when Lucifer return her hug and he buried his nose into her hair obviously trying to memorize her calm and gently scent.

“I will wait for you my little apple!” answer Lucifer as he pulls back to watch his daughter completely disappear. “Goodbye my little apple!” he answers calmly.

-the end of Lucifer’s dream-

The next morning Lucifer jolted awake and he sit up and he started to look around his room in a panic, he heard a moan next to him and he looked down and saw his still sleeping, mate. His eyes soften at the site of her, he had to pull the blanket slightly with him as he sat up. He looked toward her slightly swollen belly, he gently lifted up her nightshirt and started to kiss the slightly stretch flesh.

The pressure that Athena is feeling on her belly woke her up, she rubs the sleeping from her eyes. She froze when she heard Lucifer’s voice and him kissing her slightly swollen belly.

“My little apple I’m looking forward to seeing you!” answer Lucifer as he kisses the bump again, he flinched suddenly when he felt Athena’s hand in his hair, “Ah, forgive me, my love, I didn’t mean to wake you!” he explained

“It’s fine dear I need to wake up anyway!” explained Athena as she smiles at Lucifer who moves up to give her a kiss, “hmm, have you been talking to the bump without me!”

“Forgive me I should have wake you up so you can join me!” explained Lucifer calmly as he rubs her baby bump gently. “I feel bad doing it without you my love!”

“Lucifer you feel different calmer and more rested,” replies Athena as she studies Lucifer’s well-rested face, she is finally relieved that he looks almost better. He still has the bags under his eyes, “did something happened?” she asked calmly.

Lucifer smile at his mate, however, he didn’t want to reveal that he had met their child in his dreams. “I feel great my love, I just probably needed a well-rested rest I haven’t been sleeping well lately!” he explained fully know that is true on his part being the Commander-in-chief is a very hard and stressful job, he also has to know if his follower is even loyal to him.

“I’m glad!” answer Athena she did remember the week previously before when Lucifer actually fell asleep during a meeting with the higher-ups. He had stayed up previously the night before in his office, she also happy that his appetite has gone back to normal. Thanks to the protein shake recipes Mary had provided for the Chefs to make for him, he not hungry at random times anymore.

~flashback~

The higher-ups were having a meeting in the conference room Athena, Lund, Strom, Homare, Richard, Michael Gedōin, Mary, and Lucifer were talking, however, Lucifer had his eyes closed and his chin is resting on his chest. So they mostly thought he was still listening to them.

Athena looked toward Lucifer obviously worried about him, because of his lack of communication or response and it started to worried the others including the creeper Michael Gedōin. “Lucifer,” she replies calmly, however, she is slightly worried about it because he was not responding to them.

“Commander,” replies Homare she started to worried when he didn’t respond right away, she flinched when Lucifer suddenly snore loudly. 

"Oh, dear he fell asleep during the meeting!" exclaimed Athena as she laughs slightly as she stared at disbelief at her sleeping mate. “He must be very tired then we thought!” she explained as she places her hand gently on Lucifer’s shoulder. “Lucifer,” she replies gently

Lucifer groans when felt himself being shaken slight, he can hear his mate’s voice calling his name.

Athena calmly watch Lucifer started to wake up, she watches as he lifts his hand to rub his face. “Lucifer,” she replies calmly.

“My…….lo...ve!” answer Lucifer as he groans and with sleepy eyes search the conference room and he notices the worried eyes from his higher-ups, “What wrongs?” he asked now he fully awake.

“Dear you fell asleep!” explained Athena as she rubs his knees.

“I did!” answer Lucifer

“Yes, Dear you did during the meeting!” explained Athena calmly

“I must be more tired than I thought!” explained Lucifer as he moans a bit

“You always go to bed really late!” answer Athena as she pointed out the obvious, “I can understand that you're busy!” she answered as she calmly looked into Lucifer’s green eyes, “but please for me and our child get some rest or else your condition get worst again!” 

“I’ll try my love!” answer Lucifer as he caresses her cheek with his hands, “I’ll try to make an effort to get some rest and also sleep!”

Athena smiles happily and she just hopes Lucifer does keep his promise.

~end of flashback~

“You kind of do you better dear!” answer Athena with a smile

“Thank you my love!” answer Lucifer as he kisses his mate gently on the lips. “So what the month we can find out what the gender of our child?” he asked calmly, however, meeting Avalon in his dreams his assumption of their child’s gender is true. He knows that they are going to have a daughter.

Athena smiles gently, “when I’m 4 or 5 months pregnant dear!” she explained calmly.

“Good, because I want to be there when you find out!” explained Lucifer calmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer got to meet his future daughter in his dreams


	9. month 3 part 2

Athena is searching in Lucifer and her room she looking for her cell phone where she doesn’t remember where she had put it at, being 3 months pregnant come with the downfall. Weight gain, Increase in energy, Increase in vaginal discharge, Varicose veins, Spider veins, Dizziness, Frequent urination, Sense of calm, Forgetfulness, and Changes in skin pigmentation.

She groans at the forgetfulness part she wishes Lucifer was here right now, however, he is attending a meeting. He is known to find her cell phone at random places at the base, one of the chefs brought him, her cell phone.

“Where did I put my cell phone!” whisper, Athena, as she searched through her and Lucifer’s share bed. She groan loudly when she didn’t find it, “Why can’t I find it!”

She gently rubs her 3 months baby bump, she sits down on an armchair in the corner of the bedroom. She decided to just give up the search for her cell phone and wait to Lucifer to help her, “well little one let’s just waited until Daddy comes so he can help mommy out!” she explained calmly.

25 minutes Lucifer came into their share bed, and he sighed in relief when he spotted his mates sitting on the chair. His eyes soften when he saw her sleeping in the armchair, it was obvious that she was waiting for him to return or come looking for her.

She must have misplaced her cell phone again that why when he called her earlier she did pick up usually fast, and he got worried when she didn’t pick up.

Lucifer slowly and calmly walked up to her and he gently caresses her hair softly, when he started to pet her gently he heard her moaning as she started to wake up.

“Lucifer,” replies Athena as she moans out his name.

“Yes, my love it is I!” answer Lucifer as he crouches down in front of her.

“I fell asleep waiting for you, Dear!” explained Athena as she yawns quietly.

“I can see that my love!” answer Lucifer calmly, however, he smiled softly at her.

“I misplaced my cell phone again!” explained Athena as she slightly turns red.

“Ah, I figured as much!” answer Lucifer so his assumption was corrected.

“Yes!” answer Athena 

“I shall help you looked for it my love!” answer Lucifer as he laughs gently.

“Thank you, dear!” answer Athena

“You’re most welcome my love!” answer Lucifer as he gently caresses her cheek lovingly, he smiles when Athena lean into his touch. “Shall we!”

“Yes!” answer Athena 

Lucifer got to his feet and offer his mate his hand, he gently pulls her to her feet up after she took his hand. He first pulls her into a hug and his hand gently the slightly bigger swell of the baby bump, “it gotten a little bigger my love!” he explained in amazement on how well their unborn child is growing.

“I know!” answer Athena calmly 

“My, love after we had found your cell phone can we walked through gardens,” replies Lucifer who wanted to get some fresh air.

“Sure!” answer Athena

“Now let’s go find your cell phone my love!” explained Lucifer as he pulls away from Athena.

Both Athena and Lucifer are searching in differences area of their share room.

“My love where did you last have your cell-phone?” asked Lucifer

“I don’t remember Dear!” groan Athena 

“My love do not worry we will find it!” answer Lucifer

“I’m going to be so mad at myself If I left my cell phone somewhere else!” answer Athena

“My love don't worry things happened!” explained Lucifer as he walked up to Athena and gently rub her shoulders.

“With the pregnancy come with the forgetfulness!” explained Athena

“I’m aware of the forgetfulness my love!” answer Lucifer as he once again pulls her into a hug, he also knew about because Egyn and Mary told him about his mate’s forgetfulness. It was Egyn and sometimes Mary that will find Athena’s belonging and then bring it to him, sometimes it was him that find his mate’s things usually.

He still remembers what their future daughter will look like when she first visited him in his dreams, she is perfected absolutely perfected.  
He is amazed that she can use what power she had while still in her mother’s womb, that makes him wondered what she is going to be like when she finally born or fully grown.

“Lucifer,” replies Athena in a worried tone as she places a hand on his cheek when she noticed that he is in deep thought.

“Forgive me, my love, I was just thinking!” explained Lucifer as he gently took hold of Athena’s hand and kiss her palm gently. “Nothing to worry about my love!” he explained once more again.

“Ok!” answer Athena unsure about Lucifer’s explained.

Lucifer was about to answer again, however, the knock to their bedroom door he then yelled at the person behind the bedroom door, “ENTER!” 

It was just Egyn who enter and he was not alone, he had Rin on his back.

“Mama, Looey!” answer Rin excitedly as he bounces gently on Egyn’s back which causes Egyn to grunted out painfully.

“Hello baby!” answer Athena with a smile

“Hello Rin!” answer Lucifer as he took a step to the side to allow Athena called Rin over for a hug, he watches in pride as Rin slid off Egyn’s back and ran to Athena with open arms.

“Mama!” cried Rin as he hugs Athena gently.

Athena kiss Rin’s cheek gently, “How are you baby?” she asked calmly and gently.

“I’m fine mama!” chirped Rin happily

“So, Athena guess what Rin had found!” answer Egyn with a smile.

“What, did you find Baby?” asked Athena

Rin smile at his mama and reach into his pockets and pull out Athena’s cell phone, “Look mama!” he answers as he shows her the cellphone she had misplaced.

Athena groan, “Baby where did you find Mama’s cellphone at?” she asked calmly.

“I found it in the playroom mama!” explained Rin

Athena groan again, of course, she, it was the last place she didn’t think about, she was there earlier playing with Rin. “Of course!” she answers angrily

Lucifer who just smile at his mate’s frustration at herself, “My love it’s fine!” he explained calmly trying to calm down his mate. “Accident happens!”

“I know!” answer Athena angrily, “But I can’t help it!” she claimed.

“Mama, don’t be sad if you sad then I get very sad as well!” explained Rin as he stuck his thumb in his mouth, however, Athena gently pulled out his thumb.

“Baby, that’s a habit you need to break or else your teeth is going to be bad!” explained Athena

“We will need to find out how to keep him for doing that!” answer Lucifer as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“We just to do researched on it Lucifer!” answer Egyn

“It doesn’t matter it’s bad for his teeth!” explained Lucifer as he gently lifts Rin into his arms after Rin made gestures that he wanted him to pick him up, he smiles when Rin giggle happily after he does. “And I quite frankly does not want that to happen where we have to get his teeth fixes because of his bad habits!” he explained even more, as he gently pulled out Rin’s thumb from his mouth when he noticed that Rin had stuck it in his mouth again. “Don’t Rin!” He Ordered firmly.

“Dear, their different method to get him to break that Habit!” explained Athena is she gently poke Rin’s belly and cause him to giggle even more. “Right sweetheart we have to break that bad habit of your!”

“Mama, What a bad habit mean?” asked Rin as he started to play with Lucifer’s buttons and medals.

“I’ll explain it to you when you are a little older ok baby!” answer Athena as she gently brushes Rin’s hair.

“Ok!” answer Rin as he laid his head on Lucifer’s shoulder and he blinks sleepily as he ook around the room and he yawned loudly.

“Oh, it’s nap time!” explained Athena calmly

“Mama, I don’t want a nap!” answer Rin as he rubs his eyes.

“You look like you’re about to fall asleep Rin!” explained Lucifer as himself as well started to yawn. 

“Look like someone else needs a nap!” Answer Athena with a smile on her face.

“I am fine my love!” Explains Lucifer as he adjusts Rin gently after he noticed that his baby Brother had fallen asleep. “I have a lot to do!” He Explains 

“Dear, you promise me!” Answer Athena 

Lucifer sighed he did remember that he had promised her that he rest more, “very well my love!” As he gently lay Rin on their share bed and the little boy sighed in his sleep. 

“Thank you, dear!” Answer Athena 

Lucifer smile at his mate he sits down on the edge of the bed and started to take off his boots, “I have meetings, my love!” He Explains after he finished taking off his boots. 

“Don’t worry I’ll handle it my dear so do not worry!” Answer Athena as she watches Lucifer laid down next to Rin, she smiles when Lucifer pull Rin closer to him with his tail. 

Athena checks Lucifer if he did fall asleep, she smiled when she saw that he is. She gently draped a blanket over both Lucifer and Rin’s sleeping form, she lowered herself and place a kiss gently on their forehead. She looked toward Egyn who is quietly watching and motions him to follow her out of the room, she smiles when Egyn nods his head and follow her out of the bedroom.

~outside of Lucifer and Athena’s share room~

“I’m glad he’s actually resting now, I notice how bad he need it!” answer Egyn

“He just wanted everything to be perfected for Satan arrival!” explained Athena as she closes the bedroom’s door quietly, “that’s why he been pulling all nighter!” she explained even more.

“Still it’s not healthy for him to do that, even doctor Richard had warned him not to overdo it!” answer Egyn who signed at his older brother’s stubbornness.

“I know remember I was there! ” answer Athena

“Yeah I remember!” answer Egyn

~flashback~

“Commander you should really consider getting some rest!” explained Doctor Richard as he checks Lucifer’s blood pressure, he had Lucifer sit on the sit while he’s running tests on him to see if his body is working properly, however, Lucifer stress levels are obviously a huge problem and can cause him problems in the future.

“There no time I have to get everything ready for our father Satan arrival!” answer Lucifer bluntly upset that he was forced into the chair to check his health, and what worst his mate is there watching in worry and he doesn’t want her to worry not in her condition. “There no time for me to be screwing around!” He Explains bluntly.

“Dear, you need rest or your body will fail on you!” answer Athena who is listening quietly next to Egyn, Homare, Lund, and Strom. “You also promise me!” she reminded as she walked forward and kneel down in front of him.

“My love I will rest later!” answer Lucifer as he slouches into the chair he is still sitting in.

“Dear, please don’t be stubborn!” pleaded Athena as she gently took hold of both of Lucifer’s hands and held it in hers. “We care for you so please don't push yourself to the limits!” she explained calmly as she stared into Lucifer’s green eyes.

Lucifer sighed tiredly at her truthful words and he really doesn’t want her to worry about him anymore, “Very Well!” he answers defeatedly. “I will rest more my love I do not mean to worry you!”

Athena smiled at his words, however, she notices that he is going to resist and try to work through the nights without rest. For now, he is trying to just pacify her so she won’t worry about him so much. “Thank you, dear, however, I’ll keep reminding you!” she explained with a Smile.

~end of flashback~

Both Athena and Egyn walk down the hallway and they ran into Homare, Lund, and Strom. Who is searching for the Commander?

“My lady!” answer Homare who bow to Athena when she first saw her in the hallway, Strom and Lund follow her lead.

“Ms. Homare!” answer Athena with a smile

“My lady, have you seen the Commander?” asked Homare who finally notice Egyn standing behind her.

“He’s taking nap with Rin in our bedroom!” explained Athena 

Homare Todo nods her head she looked at Lund and Strom and she silently orders them to guard the Commander while he is resting, they both nods their heads and they started walking toward Lucifer and Athena’s bedroom.

“So he is finally resting now?” asked Homare

“Yes!” answer Athena

“He was fighting back kind of!” answer Egyn still somewhat happy that Lucifer is resting now.

“Earlier he was about to fall asleep in his office again!” explained Homare

Athena groan once more, “we just have to keep reminding him to rest!” she explained calmly.

“The man is stubborn my Lady!” answer Homare bluntly

Athena laughed at Homare honest answer Lucifer is the most stubborn man she had ever met, but that is why she loves him because he is stubborn. “Yeah but that why I love him very much!”

“We know you show it every day, even when you are caring for him when his condition gets bad!” explained Homare

“I know!” answer Athena

“My lady I’m sure the Commander already told you about his several meetings!” answer Homare 

“Yes, I know he told me before he fell asleep!” answer Athena calmly

“Shall we, my lady!” answer Homare

“Yes!” answer Athena


	10. month 3 part 3

Athena went to the meeting for Lucifer’s sake, his high ranking officers were surprised to see her again.

“Hello, gentlemen how are you today!” Athena as she entered the meeting room, with a smile.

“My lady!” Answer all the higher-ups as they bow to her in respect.

“How are you today?” Ask one of the majors

“I am fine thank you for asking!” Answer Athena with a smile as she sits down at the meeting table.

“My lady where’s the Commander?” Asked on of the majors 

“He’s resting right now!” Explains Athena 

“Ok!”

After an hour of the meeting, only one left was Athena and Homare.

“Looks it’s raining!” Explains Athena as she looked out the window.

“The news reporter said it’s going to be raining all week!” Explains Homare

“Great!” Answer Athena 

“All I know that Rin is going to be very bored!” Answer Homare 

“We’ll find something to entertain him for a week!” Explains Athena with a smile, However, “oh!” she suddenly flinched which scared Homare Todo.

“My lady are you alright?” Asked Homare in a concerning tone.

“Yes, Forgive me but the baby just kicked really hard to my liver!” Explains Athena as she rubs the somewhat small mount. “The baby it’s getting stronger!”

“Oh!” Answer Homare relieves 

“Yes, oh I just found out the little one has a tail!” Answer Athena 

“Oh!” Answer Homare intrigues 

“Doctor Richard discovery it the other day when the baby moved it!” Explains Athena happily

“Have you told the Commander yet!” Answered Homare

“No, but I will later!”

“How does feel when the child moves its tail?” Asked Homare

“It tickles when the baby moves it around!” Explains Athena as she continued to rub her belly soothing matters.

“The Commander is looking forward to this!” Answer Homare

“I believe everyone is as well!” Answer Athena as she smiled gently 

“Commander newfound resolve is pushing him to work harder!” Answer Homare 

“Yeah I know I saw his tablet couple weeks ago!” Explains Athena 

~flashback~

Athena is walking to Lucifer’s office with his tablet because he forgot it in the bedroom, out of curiosity she decided to look through it.

She saw his schedule and notes, she can really tell he wanted to make everything perfect for Satan arrival.

Athena stood in front of Lucifer’s offices and she gently knocked on the door, she opened the door when she heard a quiet ‘enter’ from her hard-working mate.

Lucifer looked up from his work and he smiled warmly at her, “My love!” He Answers kindly as he pushed his chair back and stands up behind his desk. 

“Hello dear!” Answer Athena as she returns his smile.

Lucifer walked around his desk and walked straight up to his pregnant mate, he pulled her into a hug. “Mmmmm.” He hums as he took in her somewhat changed floral scent, “you always seem to put me at ease, my love!” He Explains calmly.

“I’m glad dear!” Answer Athena as she returns his hugs.

Lucifer pulls away suddenly and got to his knees, he gently kisses Athena’s small baby bump. “Hello, my little one!”

Athena smiles down at Lucifer as her hand gently ran through his hair, she smiled when she watches Lucifer kiss her bump again. “The baby is moving closer to you dear!” She Explains as she laughs.

“Really!” Answer Lucifer excitedly as he rubs his mate belly gently.

“The baby knows you, dear!” 

“I am glad!” Answer Lucifer as he slowly got to his feet, he gently caresses Athena’s cheeks and chins with one of his hands.

Athena lean forward and gently kiss Lucifer’s lips, she smiled gently when she felt Lucifer pull her closer to him.

When they both finished kissing each other, they stand in the middle of the office enjoy each present and company.

“My love do you want to join me for tea?” Asked Lucifer as he stared lovingly into her eyes.

“Of course, dear!” Answer Athena 

Lucifer smiles down at her, he gently took her hand into his and lead her to his couch that is in the middle of his office.

He watches as his mate sit down on the couch, “My love does your feet hurt?” He Questions when he heard her groan in relief.

“They are slightly swollen dear!” Explains Athena as she removes her boots to messages her aching feet, she flinches when Lucifer sit down next to her and pick up one of her legs and laid her feet into his laps. She started to moan when Lucifer started to give her a feet messages, “oh…..god.” she moans in pleasure.

“I’m messaging your pressure points, my love!” explained Lucifer

“Thank you Dear!” answer Athena as she smiles at Lucifer in gratitude.

Lucky Lucifer had order tea and snack earlier, he had actually planned this for Athena to bring him his tablet. When Lucifer is finishing giving his mate a message, he gently rubs his pregnant mate’s calves. “I order Lemon balm tea, strawberries shortcakes, and your other favorite desserts!” he explained calmly.

“Oh, thank you dear how thoughtful of you!” answer Athena happily

“Only for the best my love!” answer Lucifer as he wrapped his blond tail around her ankle.

“So, anyone else is coming to join us Dear?” asked Athena

“Yes, just Egyn, Rin, Homare, Lund, and Strom!” explained Lucifer as he leans even more into the cushions of his couch.

“Anyone else?” asked Athena slightly worried that Dr. Gedōin might make an appearance to Lucifer’s office.

“No just them if you are worried about Mr. Gedōin might come in don’t worry he’s too busy at the moment!” explained Lucifer as he notices his mate’s worried face.

“Oh!” answer Athena who relaxes a little, “I see!”

“They should be here soon my love!” answer Lucifer

“Ok!” answer Athena

Lucifer watched his mate quietly and he decided it was time to do something between them, “My love?” He Questions as he got Athena’s attention.

“Yes, dear!” Answer Athena 

“He recently got a hold of two tickets to the ballet, one of the higher-ups gave them to me!” Explains Lucifer 

“Ok!” Answer Athena very interested in where this is heading.

“I would love to know if you want to go just the two of us!” Answer Lucifer 

“But our bodyguards!” Answer Athena 

“They will be with us, however, they will be sitting somewhere else!” Explains Lucifer 

“I love that idea dear!” Exclaims Athena Very excitedly.

“Plus after the ballet there a well-known restaurant we can go for dinner later!” Explains Lucifer who is very pleased that he made his mate very happy.

“This will be like a date!” Answer Athena as she pointed it out.

“Yes, I’m aware of it my love!” Answer Lucifer calmly 

“So when are going out?” Asked Athena 

“Tomorrow night!” Answer Lucifer he smiles when Athena smile happily.

“But is it ok for you to go dear with your health?” Question Athena when she realized something else.

“Ah do not worry the Doctor already made several shots for me to take when we go out!” Explains Lucifer as he laced his fingers with Athena’s fingers. “In those shot are the elixir!”

“Ah, ok I see!” Answer Athena feeling a little better with Lucifer’s answer. “I’m looking forward to tomorrow night dear!”

“I as well!” Answer Lucifer 

“But Rin!” Answer Athena 

“Don’t worry Mary and Egyn is going to be watching him I’ve already asked them!” Explains Lucifer 

“You thought of everything dear!” Answer Athena 

“That I did I want everything to go smoothly and perfect!” Explains Lucifer as he smirked.

~end of flashback~

“He’s also looking forward to the date between you two!” Explains Homare

“I’m surprised he wanted to do this!” Answer Athena 

“What do you mean my lady?” asked Homare

“I mean we were courting before we mated, I’m surprised he decided to do this outing!” explained Athena

“Oh, well it was lord Egyn and Mary they actually went out on a date with each other!” explained Homare calmly

“I see that explained everything!” answer Athena calmly, she now knows what behind Lucifer’s idea of going out on a date. She guesses that he wants to do something with her before the baby come or she gets even bigger where it gets harder to move around.

“He put a lot of thought into this!” exclaimed Athena

“He did!”

“I’m really excited about this!” answer Athena

“I’m glad my lady!” answer Homare

“Will you, Strom, and Lund be with us?” asked Athena

“Yes!” answer Homare

“You’ll three will be escorting us?” asked Athena

“Yes, however, we will be couple feet away!” explained Homare

“Oh!” answer Athena

“Don’t worry we will be in ears and eyes length if anything happened we will right there quickly!” explained Homare

“Ok!” answer Athena

“That was the only requirements from the Commander’s orders!” explained Homare, actually he was planning not to bring the bodyguards. It took a heated argument from Egyn and the bodyguards, he just gave in.

“I guess he didn’t want to feel shadow by our bodyguards!” explained Athena

“I had a feeling he wanted that why he didn’t want us around during your date!” answer Homare

“So town are we going to?” Asked Athena

“Hmmm, I believe it’s Gujo Hachiman, also known as the Water City I heard there a small theater there!” explained Homare

“Oh, I heard that’s a beautiful place!” exclaimed Athena excitedly

“Yes That why he choose that place!” explained Homare


End file.
